The fight for the future
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: semi AU Goku has died from his heart problems, and soon a unknown android threat will arrive to cause problems forcing the remaining for into either fight a hopeless battle or go into hiding. please read and review I don't own DBZ or its characters Chp 22
1. Chapter 1

The fight for the future

A/N- Well I have Goku win the WMAT, because I think he would of entered the tournament because he would not of been training for the androids because he did not know about them.

Chapter 1: Death of a Hero

Everyone was in shock around him, the impossible had just happened, and no one ever would of predicted it. Gohan slowly stood up and walked over to the television that was a cross from the brown couch that had been a gift from Capsule Corps at one point before. When he turned on the television he noticed that it was on the news., and sat back down, to hear what was happening in the news.

On the television a tall brown haired male reported, and a short blond reporter where sitting behind a large white desk. "Now welcome back, well it is a sad when we lose a member of our community prematurely, but the new of this newest death from the unknown heart virus has to hurt even more. Later yesterday night, the world martial arts champ and hero to many, Goku died, from the heart virus that he had been battling since just after the 24th world martial arts tournament about 8 months ago. It was said that he died with all of his friends and family by his said, and it is also reported that he had a smile on his face until his death. With this death many say we have lost the greatest hero of our times. He survived by his wife, Chi Chi, and his 10 year old son Gohan. We wish for the best for both of them, in all the things they do in the future. His funeral is to take place at a unknown place today sometime."

"Gohan, it is time to go," Chi chi said has she walked into the room, trying to look the best that she could. The death of Goku had not been easy on her at all, but she had a feeling that it was going to happen for awhile, though it still did not help the pain she felt over the lose. The most important thing was that she keep up a good front in front of Gohan, as not to put added pressure, or problems on her young son.

"yes mom," Gohan replied as he turned on the television and made his way out the door. The whole thing just seemed unfair to Gohan who had already been forced to lose his father once before, but this time, it was a natural death witch meant that he could not be brought back to life, even with the namekian dragon balls. He also knew that with his father dead he was unsure if he should go back to fighting or just give it up, and move on in life. Fight just did not mean much anymore, Freeza was dead so, and there were no more real threats to earth anymore. So was there any point anymore, as far as he could figure it there was not. Of course he knew that both Vegeta, and Tien would disagree with him, but then again training was just part of there nature.

It did not take long for either Gohan or his mother to get to the funeral sight, that was in the forest not to far from their home. The funeral itself was just a small thing with only Goku's closest friends around. It was just Chaotzu, Puar, Oolong, Roshi, Lunch, Yamcha, Krillin, Yajirobe, Korin, Mr Popo, Kami, Bulma, and Tien. Neither Piccolo nor Vegeta were around, Vegeta went into space to train more after his last lost in the 24th world martial arts tournament to Goku, and Piccolo was more then likely around just out of sight, grieving in his own way for the lose of the man he had became friends with. Vegeta on the other had would have been destroyed if he knew he had lost his rival which so many of his goals in life were based around.

Gohan looked around at the others who were there, most seemed kind of down. Mr.Popo, Roshi, Korrin, and Kami having seen many of years go by, seemed a bit less effected just to each it was just another example of the sadness that life could bring. He then noticed the baby that was in Bulma's arms.

"So you and Yamcha finnaly got married huh," Gohan said in a curious tone.

"Nope that kid is Vegeta's, not mine," Yamcha said with a depressed tone of voice looking at the young lad. He had always hope that he could marry Bulma, but after the battle with Freeza, Bulma seemed to be more and more set on someone else, and he found out at the tournament that, that person was the saiyan prince. He just wondered if there was anything else for him to do on the planet, or if his need has gone.

"Oh ok," Gohan said not wanting to deal with the issuse of Vegeta, and wondering if the child would change the older saiyan at all in the way he went about his life.

Across the way Tien, slammed his hands together thinking of the battles that he had with his friend. The great finals at the 22nd WMAT, or the semi's at the 23rd, and 24th WMAT, and even though he had lost 2 of the 3, he felt the had been the funniest fights he had ever had in his life. Now he was more determined to take his friends place, and defend those that Goku had protected in his life.

The funeral was short, and soon everyone was gone except Gohan, Chichi, and Krillin. Krillin was next to the tombstone, looking at the grave. Krillin would always thought that he would be the first to go for good, not his best friend, that was impossible. Now his mind went back to what Goku had told him right before his death.

"_Krillin, please come here, I have something important to ask you," Goku said looking in pain. _

_Krillin walked up and got close to his friend, "Goku just relax, you need to save your energy."_

"_Krillin, I know I am going to die, please do me a favor, please watch over Gohan, and Chi chi when I die, and watch over the others as well, I know I can count on you for this."_

Krillin sighed as he though about how he agreed to it, and hoped that he would be able to live up to what he had promised to his friend. He turned with a odd smile and looked at Gohan. "Hey Gohan, want to spar for old times."

Gohan looked surprised that Krillin would say such a thing, but soon just nodded his head, and the two went left to spar, leaving Chi Chi behind to think just how much Gohan was like her late husband.


	2. Chapter 2

The fight for the future

Queen Luana- Yeah I agree it is quite hard to kill of Gohan, but it is hard not to when you are talking about the Mirai timeline

Three months pasted since the funeral of the earth's hero, Goku. Over that time things began to get back to normal, or they did somewhat. Bulma went back to raising the young Trunks, and Yamcha would normal be found somewhere around capsule corps trying to help his ex with the problems of raising a baby when the father was training in space. The two even became friends again during this time, and where able to move past the heart ache that came from the relationship that Bulma had with Vegeta. Thing overall where at peace at Capsule Corps, if you avoided the fact that no one had a clue where Vegeta was. This fact always had Bulma worried, that something had happened to the person that worried about her

Across the land to the north, Tien was training harder then he had ever trained in his life. He was determined to be able to take Goku place, and defend those that he had defended when he was alive. No one was sure just how strong the three eyed warrior had gotten, but it at time the warriors could feel a power that was near that of Goku when he battled Freeza in the northern mountains. Chaotzu, and Lunch were left cooking for the warrior, and doing the day to day work around the house. This thought did not bother them that greatly, and was pretty much what happened before Tien began to push himself harder.

Now at Kami's lookout Kami was beginning to feel some odd thing, and began to wonder if it was near time to reunite with Piccolo, but had to look into something before he decided if he would do so or not. Piccolo on the other hand was training as always in the western wastelands He like Tien was pushing himself to be stronger, to protect Gohan from any danger. He knew to well that at any time a new threat could come out, his experience with Garlic Junior had shown him that.

Now in the small house that Goku once lived, things were changing just as well. After Goku died, there was basicly not a single day of the week where you would not be able to find Krillin over helping Gohan or just watching him so that Chi Chi could go out to shop or spend time with Bulma shopping. About every other day Krillin would spar with Gohan, and each time he would be amazed at the growth that the young half saiyan would show. It amazed how much Gohan was so much like his father, it made him happy that he was able to spend so much time with the kid. Gohan was happy to have Krillin around because it helped him get past the lose of his father, and it gave him something to do besides study which he had done a lot of any way.

It was earlier morning that day, and Krillin was getting ready to leave the island to go check on Gohan when he suddenly felt a large amount of Ki just disappear form the face of the earth. Krillin just stood shocked at what he had felt take place before him, once he focused he knew that a whole city had been destroyed, but he had no clue who did it, there were not high level powers around the former city just nothing. He knew he had to find out, and took off towards the city.

He landed on a hill top on the northern part of the island where the city had been before, he looked over the town trying to feel anything and was unable, so he landed in the city ruins and began to search, the town was a round hole. The reason for this is because everything in the town was vaporized. He could fell the other growing closer to his location, which made him a bit more relaxed. The moment he relaxed he felt a Ki blast coming towards him at a high rate of speed, he moved to his right just in time to avoid the blast then two more small blast came from his right which he dodged. Soon he was dodging left and right for his life as blast came from different points, but he was unable to tell who was firing, or pick up their ki trail. He did not have time to focus to be able to see them either, because he was spending all his energy just dodging the small blasts. He was sure that he was going to done for once he got tired of dodging, he just hoped that his friends would show up before that point and save him.

As on cue two blast came out sky one was a corkscrew, and the other was a ling shot, both hit a different person . Krillin calmed down and was able to see who the attackers where, one was a tall fat guy with white skin, and the other was a old looking man, both it was easy to tell that neither of them were any where normal. Soon Piccolo and Tien landed on each side of him, followed by Gohan, and Yamcha.

"So I see almost all the secondary actors are here, so where is Goku, oh wait he is dead, without him, you don't have a chance," the old looking one said, "I am Doctor Gero of the former member of the Red Ribbion army, and now I and my creations will have our revenge on you."

Suddenly another blast came out of know where and the prince of saiyans was on the scene. "Well now it is not question that I am the strongest left, I think it is time we battled you freak."

"Well I have complete data on you Vegeta, and I know we are stronger then you," Gero said confidently.

"Oh you do not know the true strength of the saiyan race, you are doomed," Vegeta yelled turning to a super saiyan.

"what that is going to make you stronger," Gero said gathering new information on Vegeta. In seconds the information was in front of him, and he knew in fact that he would not win, nor 19. "19 you take this one out, I will meet you back at the headquarters," Gero said. "Now I will reawaken my greatest creations," Gero said quietly to himself, but Piccolo with his advance hearing picked up on the worlds, and made a point to remember them.

19 charged quickly at Vegeta and throw a punch which ended up in a bad misses. Vegeta went on the defense just joking around until he got bored, which did not take long. He then disappeared behind 19 and with one quick punch he took 19's head off.

"Well one down one to go, this is so easy," Vegeta said bragging.

"Not yet, Gero said something about stronger foes, I wonder what he could mean," Piccolo said looking at the prince.

"Well it does not matter I will crush anyone who comes again me, I am the strongest being alive," Vegeta bragged.


	3. Chapter 3

The fight for the future

Sonar- thanks for the review, I will work on that though this chapter is a bit short

Queen Luana- Well there is action in this chapter though um well you will see...

Everyone was a bit on edge, a new threat had just came out of nowhere, and the worst part of it was that they had no clue on how to tell just where the new threat was, and that was something they had been able to do for along while going back to the battle with King Piccolo, when they where all much younger. Now their leader Goku was dead, and it was up to them to stop the new threat all themselves, which did not bug Vegeta a bit.

Krillin could see the anger and frustration in the saiyan's face, and wondered if it was a similar look to on that he could have had when was working for Freeza, not knowing if he would be beaten or not. He also know that he was more then likely just frustrated that he was unable to get into a fight with these knew creatures. He turned over his right shoulder to see Gohan and then looked over his right to see Piccolo, and Tien. Yamcha had stayed back, knowing he was not strong enough to do any good in the fight. The group had taken off in their current direction when Piccolo had heard the sound of an large explosion coming in this direction, the fact that no one felt anyone die in the explosion confirmed that the fight had to deal with this new threat.

As Gohan flew through the air, he could only wonder who this enemy was, and for some reason it reminded him that his father was dead and gone. It would of normaly of made him depressed to think back to the death of his father, but not now. He was more determined then ever to be like his father, and help protect his friends and family.

Then suddenly a energy beam flew between Vegeta, and Krillin, causing all the Z warriors to stop and look where the blast had come from. Piccolo looked at the rocky road that they where flying over to see if he could pick up anything, and standing right in the middle of the road where two people, a dark haired male, and a blond female, both where looking right up at them, and neither produced any ki power. The two looked very similar like they were twins, the only difference being that one was female, and one male with different hair colors. Soon Piccolo and the others where on the ground near the two twins.

"Well look what we have hear, it is almost the whole stupid gang," the male one said before looking at Gohan, "Hey kid, where is your father, I have been looking forward to killing him, and you all show up and he is not even with you, talk about a disappointment."

"Well I wouldn't worry about him, I am you foe, and let me tell you, I outclass that clown in everyway, you have no chance against me," Vegeta said in his normal smug tone.

"Let me take this one on brother, I think he needs to be show the weakness of his arrogance, since he is so weak," the female said with a evil smirk planted across her face.

"Well I am not to go easy on you cause you're a woman," Vegeta said with confident tone before crossing over to the other side of the road where a large flat area was.

Vegeta prepared himself and looking at the female who was standing across from him looking like she could care less, even when he turned super saiyan, she did look like she could care a bit. It all just make him even upset. He charged right at the blond throwing a right punch at her stomach. The punch hit dead on, and then added a kick to her side, but neither of the two attacks had any effect on her, he then mad rush throwing punches and kicks, that the blond just ignored, like they were nothing. She just stood there taking the attack.

"He is wasting energy on his anger, this is part of there plan," Piccolo said unemotional from the side of the road.

"yeah and that prince fell for it hook line, and sinker," the male said in a calm tone.

Vegeta had pulled back, and began to fire poorly aimed energy shots at the female, and of course all of them missed, as she dodged seemingly effortless like.

"This is boring," the female said right before appearing behind Vegeta pulling his arm back and breaking them.

"No, I won't let anyone die," Gohan yelled as he fired a large ki blast at the female. The blast hit her off guard and knocked her down.

"Well we can't have interference, I think we need to get rid of you all, it is obvious that fighting none of you will be any fun, plus I am sure when Goku hears of your deaths, he will be more fun to fight," 17 said with a twisted look on his face.

To Gohan the next 10 seconds seemed to go slowly, as 17 suddenly moved at him, Tien throw a energy blast that the male knocked back at him, causing him to be knocked out against the wall, then right before he got to him Piccolo appeared in front of him, and then suddenly there was purple blood on the him, it took him a second to connect the blood to Piccolo who the male throw over the side of the road down into a large valley. Then his eyes saw that on the other side that female had her hand inches away from vegeta, and then fired leaving nothing but a streak of blood and body parts. He knew he was dead, and everything was over, then a bright light blind his eyes, and he was out of it.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes to see what the otherworld would look like, he had been told many things about otherworld from his father, and wondered what King Kai would be like. When he looked around he just saw a camp fire and noticed that he was in a forest under a blanket.

"Well Gohan, it is good to see that you are awake, well we sure do have a long road ahead of us," the voice said from behind him.

A/N- yep I feel like being evil today, so I think I will stop here


	4. Chapter 4

"Well Gohan, it is good to see that you are awake, well we sure do have a long road ahead of us," the voice said from behind him.

Gohan turned to see who the voice belong to, and out from dark woods stepped Krillin carrying some firewood in his arms. Gohan instantly gave Krillin a confused looked, that begged to know just how he was alive, and also how ended up in the spot that he was in. Krillin may have seen it but just past him, and then put the firewood near the fire, before sitting down one of the looks and looking at Gohan. He took a deep breath, and looked at the young warrior. He knew that he would have to explain what had happened but was really not looking forward to doing so, but he knew had had too.

"Krillin, what happened, why am I still here," Gohan asked right before he was going to talk.

"Well I am sure you remember that male android going to attack you, well that android knocked Tien out, and I believe killed Piccolo, and the other android killed Vegeta, in the heat of the moment I used the solar flare, and grabbed you and Tien, and got out of there as fast I could, Tien woke up a few hours ago, and went to find some of the others who were more then likely to be the next on the list. Also we can't raise are power levels or they will find us, I figured out when I escaped that they were not able to spot me when I drop my ki level to nothing they just flew over me."

Gohan still was looking at Krillin in disbelieve, the idea that Mr. Piccolo had died seemed insane, and that fact he could not do anything about him seemed even worse then the fact he was dead. The other times his hero had been hurt he was able to get a bit of revenge but no he would just be killed he tried to do something. Something else also clicked inside of him, it was a feeling that Piccolo was still alive, he was not sure how he felt it but he just did.

"Well I am sorry gohan, I am sure that things are not going to get any better," Krillin said sounding a bit depressed.

Gohan picked up on Krillin's depression quickly, and quickly replied in a confident tone, "Krillin, I am we will figure something, I mean we survived on Namek before Goku was there, and could you say that having to hide from both Vegeta, and Freeza, and his minions was easy., right."

"Yah I guess you are right. I know your right, I know Goku would never give up, and I know he would never want us to give up either, we have to find away to beat these guys, we have to for Piccolo, and everyone these androids have or are going to kill," Krillin said sounding more confident in his self, "Well you better get some sleep we are going to have to walk to the Northern Mountains, we are going to meet everyone else there."

"Yes, sir," Gohan said laying back down.

Soon he realized that he had fallen asleep, he could tell cause he was back at his home, and everything was peaceful, he could feel the warm sun above him, and a light breeze against him, walked up to the house but right before he got to the door. It opened, and his father was in front of him.

"Daddy," Gohan yelled has he put his arms around his father, "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too, Gohan. I so wish I could be there to help you know," Goku said with a sad look, "I can't though, King Kai told me that I could communicate with you on this plane."

"You mean you not just part of my dream," Gohan asked.

"Nope, I am not," Goku said with a smile before his face turned more serious, "Gohan, it is really important for you and the others to survive and get stronger, in time I maybe able to come back for a day, and at that point, we can take these androids out. I know you can do this, and help Krillin, I know this is not going to be a easy time for him either."

The fight for the future

Queen Luana- Well I think this chapter will resolve at least a bit of what happened at the end of the fight

Digi Fan- Thank for the review, I hope you like this chapter as well thought I admit I don't like this one as much as the last couple

Gokuluva1- Thank you for your review, I will try to keep this story up, and as long as I don't get writters block, I should be ok, and I will try to improve as I go

"Yes father, I will survive, I can't wait to see you again," Gohan said with a smile.

"Me either, but I will try to talk to you as much as I can, but I can say just how often that will be," Goku replied.

"Oh one more thing, have you seen Piccolo up there," Gohan asked.

"Well I can't say that I have, but that does not mean he is not, cause I tend to miss a lot that happens, till later," Goku said before disappearing.

Gohan opened the eyes to see Krillin finishing the last of the packing, "Well are you ready Gohan, it going to be a good bit of a walk, till we get there."

Gohan gave Krillin a large smile, he was sure that things somehow and someway would work out, and he was going to do his part to make sure that they did so. "Yeah Krillin, lets get moving I don't want to keep the others waiting.

The walk was not nearly has hard as what Krillin had made it out to be, but it was not the easiest walk in his life, the first half of the walk was across a decently deep forest, where they had to cross over After about 3 hours of walking the came to an rocky area that went up in altitude until they were on a large mountain. Krillin, and Gohan noticed Yamcha, Yajirobe, and Roshi standing outside what looked like a cave. Both of the Gohan and Krillin walked into the cave, the place where they were going to have to be for a good while to come.

When the two entered the cave, they found that it was much larger then they thought it was. There were already four capsule corps buildings up, and both of the were sure that this was work of Bulma, and her parents. As they walked into the caves everyone made there come up to meet them. Beside the three that they saw at the entrance, Lunch, Tien, Chaotzu, Oolong, Puar, Bulma, Turtle, Chi Chi, and Little Trunks were also in the cave.

"Well glad to see you guys finally made it, just in time too, cause dinner is ready," Tien said with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The fight for the future

Digi Fan- thanks for the review

Chris- Well let me answer this by saying, that it is not quite the same universe as Trunks, and well not as dark either, or I don't know how long I am going to be going with this either to be honest

Queen Luana- Well um Vegeta, and Piccolo are not out of the story for good, you will see what I mean over time.

Gohan ducked under a long range Kamehameha wave, he looked for the target who had fired the wave at him, he looked for the person who fired the wave, trying to focus on the fast moving targets that were moving at high speeds around him. He knew that he could pick up on the warrior if he could clear his mind. Soon he picked up Yamcha moving across right in front of him, then he noticed Tien moving right behind him. Then he noticed Krillin just a bit below him, preparing for an attack. Gohan made a mental note of where all of the warriors were located, and prepared a plan of attack to counter where each of the warriors was located. Then he charged forward, and he realized his mistake, but a second to late to do anything about it.

Gohan opened his eyes, sitting Indian style in a circle with his foes. He wanted to hit himself for his mistake, as he waited for the others to wake up. He then glanced for a second at his mistake, when he was preparing his counter-attack he had forgotten about little Chaiotzu who kindly fired off a dodonpa into his back. Good that that in the metal training they did, when they where killed they would just wake up, and everything would be fine. In that way it was a great way of training, but at the same time, he missed the old days when he could spar in the open not worried a bit about being found out, and killed. Now though if he do so, he would be found by the androids in a second and he would be dead in a matter of time, even with the strength that he had gained over the 8 months that he had been training with the others. He felt stronger then ever, but he was not sure of it, training with the other remaining Z-Warriors had been a challenge. In his past experience, most of his training had been done mainly to increase his power, but now a lot of it was focused on his technique, but also strength. Then added the fact that as the months went by he seemed to get naturally stronger and stronger.

"Well not bad, Gohan," Krillin said with a smile on his face, "Everytime that we fight, you seem to get better and better, you are quite impressive, I am sure that some day that you will be stronger then your father."

"Well if I make mistakes like I just did I will never live long in any fight, and I will never help you all defeat the androids fighting like I am," Gohan said looking down about the fight.

"Don't worry about it, kid, I am sure that you will be ready when we fight them, you are not making the same mistakes that you made when we started," Yamcha said looking at Gohan with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Yamcha, I will keep working on it till I am ready," Gohan said with more confidence, "I will try my best to be ready."

"You mean you will be ready, when you are training for something like this, you have to go all the way, or you will not come out on top, remember, Gohan," Tien said with is normal serious tone.

"Yes, Tien, I know, I will become come strong enough, and we will defeat the androids, and I will work to become stronger, and get over my weaknesses," Gohan replied to Tien who nodded his head with a half smile on his face.

"Well as much as I want to keep talking, Bulma asked me to watch Trunks, while she is working in her lab. I really don't want to make her mad at me, she can be scary," Yamcha said waving before laving the group.

"Well Tien, did Mai want you to come home to eat the dinner she made for us, and she said she wanted it to be a special meal" Chaoitzu said glance over had his best friend.

Tien's face went red, as he remember what Chaoitzu was talking about. It took the three eyed warrior a second to regain his confidence. "Well I better get going, I don't want to make that woman wait, don't want to show up to a welcome that includes a machine gun."

"Well I think I have to get going as well, I have to go work on the farms, to check on the plants," Chaoitzu said leaving.

"Well, Krillin, I think I need to go too, I think mom has already made dinner," Gohan said with a large smile thinking about how great having large meal would be, and how good it was going to taste after having a long day of training. He was about to get up when he turned to Krillin, "Well Krillin, you know your welcome to come as well, I know that there will be plenty of food for you too."

"Sure I guess I will be right behind you, Gohan," Krillin said as he got up, thinking about the progress that the boy had made, and how he was starting to think with everyone's improvements that they may someday have a chance to beat the androids.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well it seems that your brat, is getting pretty good, I am sure that it is only a mater of time before he is a super saiyan too," Vegeta said looking sideways at Goku.

"I know I am so proud of him, I can't believe he is so far already," Goku said with his normal smile.

"I still not sure when they will be strong enough to win this fight, and you putting a lot of faith in these humans too, are you so sure they can help win this fight. It would be so much easier if I could go back and take another crack at these freaks," Vegeta said angrily.

"Well I would just be happy, that my recommendation got you up here and not in down in hell," Goku replied, "Yeah I wish I could fight them, too, but it would take to much energy, and we would have to come back here before the fight is over. So we are going to do the only thing we can."

"I know, we are going to train them for the one day that we can, man training humans, this is annoying, I don't know why I want to go back to that place," Vegeta said.

"Well you will get to see your son, and wife, plus you know that once this fight is over these humans can go to new namek, and wish you back," Goku said with a humorous smile on his face.

Vegeta did say a word he just walked off to end the conversation.

Goku shock his head, "Well guys, just get better, soon we will be there to help you get ready for the final battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Fight for the future

Queen Luana- Thanks for the review, this chapter took me forever on, sorry about that, and to everyone else, I don't think I will be able to update as fast as in the beginning.

Goku finished eating the last of his breakfast. Has normal, his meals where much more then normal. He had is normal pile of food, and amazed everyone around him. If that was not bad enough for King Kai, he also had Vegeta eating just as much food as Goku. He sometimes wonder how there could be enough food anywhere for the two saiyan warriors to eat. He was also amazed at the relationship between the two rivals, it seemed that over the time they had spend on his tiny world, they had grown to have a decent friendship. That said, I am quite sure that if you asked Vegeta about the subject he would deny it till his final breath. He would also still refer to Goku as his weaker, and inferior openly, though not as much when the two first meet back up on the planet.

Goku walked out of King Kai's house and began to stretch his arms and legs as away to loosen up a bit. After a bit of stretching he looked up into the odd colored sky in the direction he remember was that of earth. He had to focus to his maxium limits, but when he did he could pick up his son, and his old friends. It was not a easy job, because of two reasons. One earth was very far away from where he was at that time, and two, that the people he tried to spot were keeping there ki levels very low. Goku smiled to himself, knowing that everyone was just fine, but at the same time he wonder just how much they had improved since he could not measure there power increases while they trained in secret.

"Hey clowm, are you ready to spar, are you to homesick to spar with me today," Vegeta called out looking at Goku.

Goku looked down at Vegeta, "Oh yeah, I guess so, but I think we should go train with them soon, I think it is about time."

"I don't know about that, but I do know those weaklings need my help," Vegeta said in a arrogant tone of voice.

Goku was about to say something then he felt something odd hit him, he knew that some how someone he cared about was going to die in the near future.

"Hey Clown what the heck is wrong with you," Vegeta said looking confused.

"I think we must go soon, I think that things are about to get worse," Goku said looking at Vegeta who was no less confused.

Roshi looked around at his new room, he had been living there ever since they all moved to the mountain cave many months before. He missed his small little island, but it was not like he had ever lived away form the island. When he was trained many years before, he lived far away from the island, in fact he did move to the islands till after the whole King Piccolo problems he faced when he was young, but the again, that was a couple hundred years before. Roshi took a deep breath as he made his way to his feet. He knew it, he had know the day was coming for about a month, and today was that day.

Having lived along time Roshi knew things that others would never ever be able to learn. He also had seen and been around death, to know the subject quite well. It was not a subject he liked to talk about or thing about, preferring his lecherous ways.

Then a month earlier, he realized that his time was coming up. He was not sure how he knew, but he just knew, and over the next month he worked with Krillin making sure he could pass down all of his secret techniques before he passed away. He always had seen Krillin as a son, even though he was not by blood. He felt a connect to the short warrior that was at least as strong as he connection to Goku. He was proud that he was able to train so many great warriors who were the right choices to pass him and to lead the forces to protect the world. He found it a lot easier to show the styles that he had yet to show the young warrior. The only thing that made it a challenge was that sometime Krillin did not have the confidence that he would be able to do the style of attack. This though had been changing a bit since goku died. He knew he had to show confidence, or he would just make everyone else worried. Roshi, could tell that the death of Goku had made Krillin grow in ways, he would never of predicted.

Roshi sent out a note to everyone to meet him as soon as possible, and just a short while later everyone was in front of him waiting for what he had to say. Roshi was knew that this was going to be a hard day, and just hoped that his friends would get passed it. " I can't not explain how I know, but I know that the androids are about to get here. We have to get moving now if we want to avoid them. If not I am sure that we are not going to see tomorrow."

"What how can you tell, I mean we can't feel there energies, so how do know they are not on the other side of the planet," Tien asked looking at Roshi.

"Well I can't really just know that I have a few years of experience, and I can just feel it in my bones please leave," Roshi said looking at the one time crane student.

"Well I guess, but if this is nothing, I am not going to be happy," Tien replied.

"Well look at it this way, all we have to do is chance the houses back into capsules, and we can leave," Bulma said with a smile.

The group quickly was able to gather there stuff, which turned out to be a good thing, because right after the last house was turn into a capsule a rock came lose and began to fall towards Bulma. Yamcha who was nearby fired a ki shot without thinking and took out the rock. Though a second latter the group could hear the sound of people enter the cave. When they heard the sounds most of the fighter picked it up moving as fast as they could, but they all had a feeling that it was to little to late.

Krillin was moving down the exit way. He was behind everyone else. Soon he came upon Roshi who was just standing straight up not moving at all.

"Master, we have to get moving, if we don't we are all doomed, none of us can stand against them yet," Krillin stopping by his master.

"No Krillin keep going, I have to do something," Roshi replied.

"No keep moving, if you don't you will die, I don't want to lose you as well," Krillin said in a loud voice.

"Then I will be right behind you, I just have to do one real quick thing," Roshi said with a smile.

Krillin nodded and left, afraid that he made the wrong choice.

Not long after Krillin was had gone by the two androids were upon him.

"Hey old guy, is there anyone else who lives here, and if there are, where did they go," a tall blonde female said with a evil grin.

"Um I am sorry, but I have not seen anyone, um who are you," Roshi said standing like a old man.

"Old man, tell us, now, I know you are Roshi, and I know that the others were here, you can'r protect them, you are nothing," the dark haired man said looking angry.

Roshi just smiled back at him, and said nothing.

The boy android fired two small blast that went on either side of him, he then gave a wicked smile. "Well old man, I bet you are scared now, I will give you one more chance to tell us where they are."

Roshi just kept on smiling at the two, causing both androids to get angry both firing a number of energy shots near him, but he just smiled.

"Well old man, your no fun, I think it is time to kill you," the male android said as he fired a large energy ball at Roshi.

Roshi used an attack he had not used since he battled King Piccolo's Minions, it allowed him to redirect the power of the attack, Roshi though did not aim at the androids but above them. Outside the remaining Z warriors could see the mountain fall in on itself. They all knew that the sacrifice of Roshi was going to allow to get away but it came at a high cost. That night, A huge explosion came from the mountian, and 17, and 18 rose from the remains.

"I can't believe that weak old man was able to prevent us our victory," 17 said looking for the body which was no where to be found.

In otherworld Roshi was allowed to keep his body for all of his great deeds on earth. He knew that he would be able to watch his students from above, and was very happy about that.


	7. Chapter 7

The fight for the future

I don't own DBZ or its characters

Digi-Fan- To be honest I am not sure yet, I think you will pretty much figure that out in the next chapter though.

Diarokkan- Well I happen to be a Roshi fan, too, he is going to still be in the story

unknownapprentice- Yeah he did, he was really neat in DB

Queen Luana- Well he is going to die yet, though he may die soon, who knows

Dfd-thanks for the review

Viktor Kane- Well Roshi will be in more chapters

Miroku-has-darkness- Even if they could read power, if you suppress you power they wouldn't find you anyway like how on Namek Vegeta can find Krillin, and Gohan, even though he can read powerlevels

It had been only a day since he arrived in other world, but he already was amazed at everything that had taken place before him. He had arrived the day before, and gone to the check in station, there he was told that he could keep his body because his sacrifice against King Piccolo, and against the androids, that he was going to get to go to the Grand Kai's world to life. Roshi was quite amazed, he remember the last time he died as a result of using the evil contentment beam, he was in limbo, so everything he was seeing new to him. For a man who lived as long as he had was saying a lot. He went on one of other worlds planes to the Grand Kai's world. When he got there he was greeted by King Kai, and Goku. Though when Goku began to tell about how he trained under Roshi, others who were training stopped and went to the old man to ask him to train them as he had trained Goku.

That morning though he was not in such a postive mood, he felt something may happen to his pupils, and was a bit uneasy about it. Over on King Kai's world, Goku, and Vegeta also had similar feeling to Roshi, and each were worried about what was going to take place.

On the planet Krillin, Gohan and the others had been moving as fast as they could, but that was not very fast, they were forced again to hide as they went, and going with non-warriors made that process much harder. To be able to travel the distance they wanted they would have to , but they had three things going for them, one was the head start that they had, second was the fact they were hiding, and third was the fact that everyone even Bulma, and Lunch were actually doing what they need to. Krillin figured it was because they knew how much danger they where in at every given moment.

Krillin, and the others had woken up early that morning, and were cross a rocky area as fast as they could. He was on the other side of a small rocky valley, he had crossed first ahead of everyone else. He figure it would be best to keep a eye out in case of any danger that came by. Yamcha was traveling with Bulma, Lunch, and the now two year old Trunks. Tien, Gohan, and Chaotzu were brining the back of the line moving. Krillin watch closely to everything that was taking place around him, he was still not quite over the fact that he teacher had died only two days before, but he had come to learn over his violent life, that it was best to put such worries away, plus a part of him was proud at what Roshi had done, which made it easier to handle. He knew that if they were found, that they were just as dead though.

Gohan walked a bit in front of Tien, and Chaotzu, everyone was being quiet as not to make any sound that the androids would be able to pick up and find them by. In a lot of way what was taking place reminded him of his adventure on Namek before Goku showed up. He and Krillin would have to hide all the time to avoid getting picked up on by Vegeta, and for a good while it worked really well for a while at least. He just hoped they could keep up there luck.

At that moment Krillin noticed something coming just on the horizon, he gave the quick hand sign that told everyone to hide, and everyone was in a hiding spot in a matter of moments. Krillin found a spot where he was sure that he could see the androids but they would be unable to see or detect him. He looked up, first he saw the blonde female android. Looking at her he had to admit to himself that she was pretty good looking for a evil killing machine, then he notice the dark hair male and just how similar the two looked like, and figure it was because they were either made at the same time, or twins before they where changed. He was unsure of which one it was. Though he really did not care at the moment to much, he would rather see them dead then to find out what they were. He then heard something that made him go wide eyed.

It was a high pitched scream, it would seem that little Trunks got away and was crying. The androids spotted the baby and he could see the male one preparing a energy blast to kill little Trunks. Now he was in a bind, either let trunks die, and maybe have them not find them, or save trunks, and give away where they were. It only took him, a half of a second, and though he knew he would regret it he fired a destructo disk at the male android. He hoped that the attack would catch him off guard, and it in fact did. !8 though fired a ki blast that knocked the disk of course and save her brother from being cut in half.

"So the wimps decided to come out and play, that was a mean trick you tried to pull," The male android said with a evil look in his eye, "Well I think we might as well kill you and the baby."

Tien, Yamcha and Goha.n each fired of energy blast at the two androids who were ready this time, and knocked them away with ease. All four warriors then flew up and prepared themselves for battle.

"Yamcha, Tien, take on the female one, Gohan help be with the male one," Krillin said as Gohan moved towards him, "Gohan remember we have to give it all that we have."

Krillin pushed his ki to the max, and was surprised at how much his power had increased over the months that he had tried with the others. Krillin fired off another destructo disk, and this time 17 dodged it with ease. Krillin and Gohan were prepared for this and when 17 dodge it put him in the right spot for his attack. Gohan then fired an Mesenko point blank at 17. The attack knocked 17 back, and Krillin fired a Kamehameha wave at 17. He watched as 17 rebounded perfectly and knocked the wave to his right into the rock causing a large explosion that could be seen for miles.

17 countered attack to quickly for Krillin to defend against, he watched as the android kicked Gohan to the earth. He then tried his best to raise his hand to block against him, but was soon falling towards the earth. He caught himself to see a energy wave coming at him, and dodged it to his right He turned to see the others trying there best not to get killed, then he noticed 18 appear in front of Chaotzu and blow the little warriors head off. Leaving the rest of his body to fall to the ground.

Krillin looked up, and knew it was only a mater of time till everyone was dead. It seemed though in the fight that Lunch, Bulma, and Trunks found a place to hide.

Then suddenly out of no where he felt a power stronger then anyone, he had felt before, it similar familiar, but different, then suddenly a blast hit both androids knocking them back. The only question Krillin had was, who was this new fighter.


	8. Chapter 8

The fight for the future

I don't own DBZ or its characters

Viktor Kane- Thanks for the review, hope you like this one

Digi Fan- Um where you right about who it was

Dairokken- Well at least there is not one at the end of this chapter

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire- Thanks for the review, I am also a Roshi fan, and think his fights in DB are really neat

Queen Luana- So what do you think of the person?

Miroku-has-darkness- Well this chapter was a pain to write, and I changed it about 40 times

He scanned over the area that he had just fired the two large ki blast. He did not really need to see the others to know they where there, he could sense them for many miles away. He still wanted to just to make sure who was left upright and able to fight.

Gohan turned to the source of the two ki blast, as did everyone else. When he looked over to the spot, his face lighten up with a large happy smile. "Mr. Piccolo," Gohan yelled out, he was so happy that he was right about Mr. Piccolo not being, dead. The same time, when the heroes sense Piccolo something was very different about him, he was amazingly a lot stronger then he was when he first battled against the androids, months earlier.

Piccolo flew to the battlefield and stood looking at the androids with his normal serious look on his head. He had been looking for the others for a while now, but he was unable to pick up where they where because they had there ki suppressed when they were hiding, but the moment they began there fight with the androids, Piccolo picked up on were they where. That also meant it was time to fight the androids, he had a feeling that he could do much better then in his last fight with them.

"Oh well look who we have hear, it is Piccolo, and guess what he is a bit stronger then before, well this may actually be fun," 17 said with a sly tone of voice as to mock Piccolo.

"I am no longer Piccolo, I am the Namekian who has long forgotten his name," Piccolo replied.

"Well seems someone has lost it, and they think we are freaks," 18 said laughing.

It hit Krillin what had happened to Piccolo. He remember back when he was on Namek, when he meet Guru that Guru told him something. It was that if Piccolo, and Kami where to be united that they would be much stronger then Freeza. Could it be that simple, could it be that Piccolo had finnaly come to terms with his other, and joined. That would explain why the dragon balls where gone, and Kami was gone, and yet Piccolo would be able stand before them.

"Well lets get this going, I want this green bean, 18 take care of the left overs," 17 said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure, great you get all of the fun," 18 said with mock anger.

17 turned to Piccolo and prepared himself before charging right at Piccolo. He was a bit surprised that Piccolo was not putting up a defense against him.

Piccolo watched as 17 got closer and closer, he wanted to till the right second before pulling his move. Now he thought to himself as he disappeared from in front of 17 and appeared behind him and fired a ki ball that hit him right in the back. The blast knocked 17 into the rocky valley below them. Piccolo then fired his scatter shot at the area where he had fallen.

Mean while Krillin looked across at 18 with Tien, Yamcha, and Gohan, "Ok guys we must fight as one, like we planned, now time to go, Kaio Ken attack style beta."

The other three warriors just nodded, and each used the Kaio Ken attack at that second, they had been preparing for this moment, now they only could hope that they were ready for it. A second later each seemed to disappear.

18 looked around, she had no data on them using this new move but she knew that none of them where strong enough to beat her. She turned here head just a bit to see Yamcha coming at her with a high kick aimed at her stomach. She was going to act like she didn't noticed him, then suddenly break his neck. Right before she was to pull her move she felt a sudden kick that knocked her right into Yamcha's kick. From that point she was caught in a hell storm of attacks unable to counter a single one, all of the attacks were coming way to fast to see or to defend against.

Piccolo turned his eyes to see the others fighting against the female android. He was a bit amazed as he saw the cloud of red. The four warrior were moving so fast in there attacks that the movements of there interweaving Kaio-ken attacks looked as a cloud of red. The last time he had seen Krillin, and Gohan battle had been against Garlic Jr, and the last time he saw Tien, and Yamch battle had been when he battled them on King Kai's world. It seems they had increased incredibly in power, speed and technique since that moment He turn to where he knew 17 would come out of the rocky dirt.

17 was mad, he had underestimated Piccolo true, but this Namekian, had shown him up, and he as not going to take it. 17 charged the same way he did before but this time he had a trick.

Piccolo prepared himself knowing that he foe would use a different attack then what he had used before, it would just be foolish to use the same attack two times in a row. No he would charge in away he could counter the way Piccolo countered his first charge attack.

As 17 charged he faded out then on the other side, and fired a his shot, not at Piccolo but at the cloud of red, before he was floored.

Piccolo saw the lose energy bomb but could not do anything to stop it. He watched helplessly as it got closer to his friends.

Tien saw the shot just a second to late, and blown away by the highly powered blast. This gave 18 a chance to counter, and knocked Gohan out cold with a elbow. Yamcha and Krillin soon where forced to pull back and both fired a Kamehameha at the same time. Now that this time she was not caught of guard there attacks were worthless. Though even the well planned attack the 4 had used at first did nothing but delay her, and did do any real damage to her.

Piccolo knew at once what had taken place, 17 freed up 18 to help him beat him. He was sure he could beat one of them, and then help the other take out the other one, but not two. Now things were just over, there was no way to win, even with the power he had gotten from fusing with Kami, he could not win. He had to find away to save Gohan, thought that was the only thing he could do. "Krillin, Yamcha go, take Gohan tell him I am sorry it seems that we won't see each other for a long time."

"Great I won't we have to win," Krillin yelled as he fired off a distucto disk that was heading right after 18. The disk broke into many smaller ones, but 18 was able to dodge them all.

"Krillin get him out now," Piccolo yelled right before knocking 18 next to her brother.

Krillin did argue after seeing the look in Piccolo's eyes, it was one that he would tend to give back when he wanted to take over the world, and Yamcha knew it as well, Yamcha grabbed Bulma who was holding on to Trunks, and Lunch and flew away, as Krillin carried Gohan away from the battle field again.

Piccolo waited soon both were charging at him, he smiled as he thought about his life, know knowing everything that Kami knew had happened as well. He catch the elbow of the first attack then countered it with a punch then he saw 18 coming and knocked her down with a overhead slam. 17 was up next again, and this time he was behind him.

17 smiled at his chance, this would be it, he had the perfect shot at the namekian. He fired a ki blast right at Piccolo. He watched as he went Piccolo flying with a smile. He then fired off a dozen other blast at where Piccolo was but the image of Piccolo disappeared when they hit him. He then noticed Piccolo below him.

Piccolo powered up to his max. "Well I might as well go out with a bang," he said to himself, "Well it seems the others are away that is good at least, Gohan be strong, I think one day you might be able to beat them."

With that he fires a light zone Gernade right at 17, who knew it was to powerful to block. 17 tried to move away but the blast still hit him, and took off his left arm. Now 17 was mad, he had lost a arm, some of there foes were gone, and his attack was dead. He could not just hurt Piccolo, cause right after he died his body disappeared. He looked down at 18 who was equally, mad, there was only one thing to do. He could go after the others but that seemed pointless, he could beat them anytime they dared to show up. He would have fun with the people of the planet. He was not going to kill them all off but play with them like his little toy.

"Oh no, guys things look really bleak, I don't think they can win now, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, they are all gone," King Kai said with a sad look on his face.

"I know, and we would have to use to much of our energy to help them out," Vegeta added, "Well I guess everything is up to our brats, and those to weaklings, lets just hope they can pull it off. Now it would be to much of a risk to go back, it would only get them to come and attack us."

"I know, Gohan please my son be safe, I know that it will be hard, you must have faith," Goku said under his breath to himself, "Well I am sure they will come up with something."

"I sure hope that you are right, but I don't know," Vegeta replied watching over the world.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fight for the Future

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Dairokken- Well I agree, though Mystic Gohan was really cool, then I don't want to think about what they did to him in GT, he will play a large role the whole time if I go past Cell he will not turn into a nerd.

Miroku-has-darkness- Well I know I am not the best writter in the world, but I always try to improve, thanks for the review

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire- Well even though Roshi was not in the last chapter or this, I will keep him as a active character in this story, or at least try to, he is alot of fun to use in the new DBZ game.

dfd- Killing off Piccolo was hard, but it was something I had to do to push the story forward, he will be back in the story soon.

Digi Fan- Well I am impressed, I hope you like this chapter as well

Viktor Kane- Yeah, I agree, the whole Kaio-Ken attack was my fav. part so far, as well.

Queen Luana- Yeah well I think if you like Krillin you will love this chapter.

Time, it was considered the one constant there was. No matter what happened, time would move forward like a train ruining wild endlessly. The world would change over and over, leaders would die, kingdoms would fall apart, and worlds would disappear, but the one thing that would stay the say would be the motion of time, always forward, always ahead. No mater how hard you would want to go back, and beat time, one could not do so. One could change fate and history, it was all impossible, but that did mean people did not try or at least dream.

In the world after the defeat of the Z warriors in the northern mountains, many people would wished they could travel back to the happier days. Following the death of Tien, Chaiotzu, and Piccolo in the battle of the northern mountains. The androids did not go after the remaining Z-fighters again, instead they decided to have fun with the remaining population of the world, that they figured that in time the z-fighters would come after them anyway, and they could just kill them at that moment. They went from town to town slowly crushing the spirit of the people. This did not mean that they would kill on a mass level. No that was deemed much to boring. 17 got 18 to agree with his ideas of making the people of the world pay. They would go to a town, and divided the city up. Then they would create mob rule in the city, and kill at random. All types of crimes took place, most by the insane criminals they allow to feast about the innocent, but also so of the horrible crimes were commented by the androids themselves, mostly 17.

Inside one of the ruined Capsule Corps buildings, a good ways below the ground. The remaining Z-warriors watched on helplessly as the events above them unfolded, it had been 5 years since their friends at had passed away, and as with the world much had changed with them. Not long after the death of Tien, Lunch died as well from the lack of a will to life. She just changed over night after watching Tiens death, and stopped eating, and became ill, and died soon after. Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan all trained as hard as they could so they could be able to contest the androids, and after Bulma created a new gravity machine that would block there ki from being able picked up on from a outside person.

In the new machine the three remaining warriors pushed themselves as hard as they could go, but no matter how much strong they became, they knew they were not strong enough to challenge the androids. Also both had other reasons as well, for Yamcha it was as simple as Bulma, he did not want leave her unprotected. Though the two did ever restart there relationship, he always felt like he needed to protect her. Krillins' reason was Gohan, he knew that if he died that Gohan would be alone in the world, and he had promised Goku that he would watch out for Gohan.

This made the new mission even more hard for him to take. Bulma in her genius had found away to cheat time, and build a time machine. It only took the blue haired genius 5 years to build. The only problem was that the machine could only send one person back in time, and it was only made for 2 trips. The first choice for the mission was Gohan, because of his power and strength. That how ever did not work, for one reason. It was only a matter of time till Gohan went super saiyan. Then it would only be a matter of time until it was found out that he was Gohan, and there would be no doubt that the other Gohan would be there as well. Bulma guessed that if this took place, it could fracture of destroy the fabric of time, and space, and cause much more destruction then it was worth. Though it was possible that northing at all would happen, it as just to dangerous. So it was decided that either Yamcha or Krillin would go back and pretend to be someone else. The two played a game of cards to decide, and in the end Krillin one. As a result of the game, he began to get ready. He let his hair grow out for the first time in his life, and practiced even harder the before, and prepared himself mentally for meeting his other. He knew that if his other didn't know who he was that the risk Bulma talked about had no chance to come about.

Gohan became more and more focused over the time and taller as well as older. He was now much taller then Krillin was and everyday when he looked at it, he would so reminded Krillin of his father. He even wore the turtle hermit uniform that his father had worn during his life. Yamcha had also changed over the years, he hair was long like it had been during the time Krillin had meet him at the 21st world martial arts tournement.

As Krillin was thinking about the happenings around him, he found himself tossing a green apple up and down in his right hand. He was sitting on a couch with his tan pants, and a dark red shirt. He tossed the apple up one more time and grabbed it out of the air, and took a bit.

"Well are you ready, for the mission," Yamcha asked walking into the room with a small smile on his face, "You know that I really wish it was me going. To see the old gang that would be great, and to see myself, that foolish young me. Oh you going to have to tell me what I was like when you get back.

"Of course, though, I am not sure you are going to believe it, then again, I am not sure how I am going to react to dealing with the younger version of myself."

The two old friends gave each other a warm smile, the type that neither had to many of in many years.

"Well you better get back here, Krillin or I will have to take care of these androids without your help," A voice said from behind him, he knew just who it was from the start.

"Well don't mind me, I won't mind a bit if I can relax when I get back here, I am sure that I could use a rest when I am done with all of this, and I am sure that even if I don't come back that you will beat those tin cans."

"Well just till me about my father and your adventures, that wil be good for me."

"Well you three it is time for one of you to go," Bulma said looking at the three. Time had not really harmed Bulma she still looked as good as when she and Yamcha were together. "Well come on don't stand there, we have a show to get moving."

"Yes ma'am," Krillin said getting his small green bag, and walking into the large hanger with the time machine."

The others went to a control room no to far away. "Well do you remember everything I told you about the machine," Bulma said over the intercom with a serious tone Krillin Picked up on.

"Well of course, I am ready lets go."

Within moments Krillin noticed that everything around him changed to a dark blue then a gold then a rainbow of colors then suddenly he was on looking at a blue sky. He opened up the time machine and claimed out on the green grass of a field, then in a second he put the machine back into a capsule, and let his senses reach out to feel what was around him. He felt many powers that he had not felt in a long time, but one he didn't feel was Goku. He then felt something coming into the atmosphere. He then knew where and when he was. Not to long before Goku had gotten ill, maybe a year or so, King Cold and Freeza had come to the planet and Goku killed both. Now Goku was no where in sight, and two dangerous foes were coming. He knew that with his training he could take the two, he was sure of it, after he felt there power levels. He just would have to deal with the Z-Warriors of this time soon then he wanted. Krillin took off on course for a new adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

The Fight for the Future

I don't own DBZ or its characters

Miroku-has-Darkness- thanks for the review, I will try to explain in a second

Viktor Kane- Thanks for the review, this is for sure a very positive Krillin chapter like the last one, and Trunks will be much more like Mirai when he comes back in the story.

Dairokken- well I think so as well, thanks for the review

A/N- I understand how everything right around here can be confusing. First Krillin has gone back into time, to the same place that Trunks went the first time. Trunks did not do so for the simple reason, that he is only 7 in this story, and is not a major player in it yet. In the show it took like 15-20 years for the time machine to be built so in this it was built in 5, so Gohan when they left was 3 years younger then what he is in the great saiyaman saga. Also for the next X chapters it will be back in the normal time line where the heroes will be battling the androids then Cell. Then Krillin will go back in time, and the story will go on from the Mirai timeline. I hoped that helped explain a few things.

Krillin flew at top speed at the dangerous foe who was arriving in the atmosphere, he hoped that he would be able to get to the location in a timely manner. He pushed his speed as high as he could go, with a mixture of thoughts in his head. Some were about the simple fact that he way flying without having to worry about the androids, he had not been able to do just that in many years now. Also the thought that account for the second most amount of thoughts was wondering just were the heck Goku was, he had been there a decent amount before Cold and his son arrived on earth. Thinking back he remember just how easily Goku had dealt with the changelings.

He soon came to a landing in a rocky desert area about 100 miles south of central city. The land had some large steep rock formation with one large plateau just about 1000 yards to his east. He had beaten the spaceship down. He sat down and mediated as he waited for the spaceship to land. As he waited he felt the powers of the Z- fighters come towards him. He forgot how much he had grown till he felt the very much weaker version of himself flying from far away. Yamcha, Tien, and Gohan were about the same as Krillin maybe a bit more, maybe a bit less. Then he felt Piccolo, and Vegeta, neither of whom he had sensed in many years, both of them were quite powerful, close to his own base power. Though he knew that they would not be able to beat Freeza or Cold.

Soon he noticed the heat of the bottom of Cold's spaceship, and a few seconds later it had landed. Krillin slowly stood up and flexed preparing himself for the battle he knew was ahead of him. He also now could feel the gaze of the people on the ridge. Soon the spaceships' main door opened, and a small group of odd looking men came out with large gun on their arms. Soon after Freeza and Cold came out. When Krillin watched him he could see that the two had a word between each other. He did not really care, then he watched as they turned to him.

"Oh you earthing, tell me where Goku is, now" King Cold said with an arrogant tone of voice.

"I don't know, and to be honest I don't feel like I should tell you," Krillin said with a small smile, "I think you should get those toys of yours and get you buts off the planet, and go back to where ever you come from."

"You insolent dog, you will pay for that," Freeza roared out, "Armor squad kill this irritation."

Krillin watched as the tallest of the armored mean smiled, and then as he and his mean aimed there arm guns at him. He wonder just how strong the guns these men had on them. As they fired there volley, Krillin throw up a quick energy shield that deflected the blast harmlessly. He had learned the shield oddly from little Trunks. Trunks had began to learn to fight when he was only 5 which was only two years before he left, but he was a quick learner, and picked up a lot of the aspects of the Turtle hermit style, but during one spar with Gohan he used the shield. He did it at first in defense but later he figured it out and showed everyone else.

After the first volley missed they did stop firing, they just kept firing for a bit longer, but it was not doing any good. As they finished he powered up a energy ball in his hand and then dropped his shield and throw it at the armored squad killing all the members of the armored squad instantly.

"Well it seems you have some limited skill, I guess you will have the honor of getting killed by me," Freeza said loudly with a laugh that sounded a bit demonic.

"Alright time to test myself," Krillin said to himself, "Kaio-ken times 10."

Krillin was suddenly covered in a red aura that was all around him. Freeza just smiled sure of his soon to be victory, he had already beat another who used that move, but that one had a different move that beat him. Freeza charged confidently at Krillin sure his first move using his power would take out the small warrior. Freeza got closer and closer . As he did he a small smile formed across his face, it seemed as his foe had not seen him yet. So he went in with a high kick aimed for killing the small warrior.

Krillin though had been ready for this move, and waited on Freeza. Soon Freeza hit Krillin, but that was just a after image, and now Krillin was to Freeza's blind spot, and knocked Freeza on his back with a punch to his side.

Freeza stood up quickly, he was really mad, he had just been shown up by some earthling, and it was not even the saiyan who almost killed him. Freeza looked for the small human, but it was to late he suddenly felt another kick that send into a large group of rocks. Freeza blow all the rocks up as he got up. This time he rose fired a death beam.

Krillin was amazed just how weak Freeza was, he was even weaker then he remember, and did even hold a candle to 17 or 18. He side stepped the death beam with ease,. He could tell Freeza was getting really mad as the fight went on. He watched Freeza raise into the sky.

"Son, calm down now, you losing your cool won't help you in this fight," King Cold said up to his son.

"I don't care, this world is done for I don't care for killing Goku anymore, he will never be able to come home," Freeza said forming a huge death ball above him.

"Great, now I have to stop this, just what I wanted to do when I got back in time," Krillin said under his breath to himself, "Well I guess I can use that trick Roshi showed me."

As the death ball came down at him, he remember back to his master, and though about the move that his master had soon him not to long before his death. Even then it seemed like Roshi knew that his end was coming.

Krillin rose his hand and they glowed yellow, then when the death ball hit them he was able to grab hold of it and redeflect it back to Freeza killing the evil changeling on the spot. Krillin turned then to Cold who was sanding looking a bit nervously at him.

"You can work for me, I promise you that we can rule the galaxy together, with your power no one could touch us. Just think you could have everything you could ever want, all you have to do is join me," Cold said with a smile.

"No thanks, but I will allow you to leave, but you must promise not to come back or I will kill you," Krillin replied looking at Cold, then turned his back to Cold.

"You fool, you dare turn your back to me," Cold then fired a large blast at Krillin who just turned and side stepped it, and fired a blast that took vaporized Cold.

"Well it seems that is done with, now all I have to do is deal with the others," Krillin said with a gulp not wanting to think of the challenges of this, and thinking how he had been worried about it for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

The fight for the future

I don't own DBZ or its characters

A/N- For future notice Shin, and Mirai Krillin are one in the same.

Dairokken- Thanks for the review, yeah Krillin is a lot strong but the other will be strong too, just so you know

Digi Fan- This chapter will answer that question I think

Queen Luana- Well Krillin has a good chance to be alive, but he may die once

Viktor Kane- Thanks for the review

Dfd- I promise Mirai Gohan will reach SS pretty much right after Krillin goes back to his normal time line, and then this Gohan will be a big player in the android/ cell saga like normal/

Miroku has Darkness- Well I was trying to explain that they switch time lines from the Mirai time to the normal time, but if you have questions but them in the review, I will try to answer them.

Krillin looked at the others who know were standing around looking at him. He could tell just from looking at them what they were thinking. Of course it was not that hard, they were all thinking about him, he was sure that they were wondering if he was a friend, or another villain that wanted to take over the earth or just to blow the planet away. Krillin sighed to himself, he knew that for them it made since, he was a strong powerful guy who just took out a person who killed a few of them, and they have no clue who this guy is.

He watched as several of the people up on the cliff began to talk. He had a good idea who thought he might be dangerous, and that would be Vegeta, Tien, and also maybe Piccolo. Then he noticed himself standing up at ridge, and he almost starting laughing on the spot. It would seem that the other Krillin was scared of him, and more then likely very worried. It made him remember back to the day when he had some major confidence problems. Problems that were not solved until he had to deal with the androids. The hole situation of having to deal with the death of his best friends, and having to help raise Gohan, had some how caused him to grow up a lot more then he had even on Namek.

He decided it would be best to talk to them, and get it all over with. He remember all the lies to his true identity that he was using to hide who he was. He went over them time and again in his head as he walked up to the group, while doing do he also felt Goku very faintly, but he was there on his approach to the planet.

"Hey you, who are you, and what are you doing," Vegeta said in a slightly defensive fashion, "If you came for a fight, let me promise you, you can't take me."

Krillin looked down and shook his head, he knew he could take Vegeta out, he was not even a super saiyan, but he found it interesting how the proud saiyan was wither trying to bluff him, or act proud like normal. "Well I will tell you that I am not an enemy, I happen to feel a very dark evil power. Well such darkness has a tendency to expand if it is not stopped early. So go figure, it would just happen to be Freeza, and King Cold, guess that is one thing the universe does not have to worry about anymore."

"Well how do you know about Cold, I have never heard of anyone of your skill anywhere in the empire," Vegeta said looking right at Krillin.

"Well to be honest I am not from that area of the universe, I happen to be from the south quadrant, but trust me, Freeza and Cold's deeds have reach all the way down to where I am from."

"Well then we owe you our thank, pal," Yamcha said looking at him with a smile.

"One question what was that attack, it looked a lot like the Kaio-Ken that Goku uses, and where is your spaceship," Piccolo added as soon as Yamcha had finished.

"Well remind me later, I think one of you friends is on his way," Krillin said looking up glad he had something to get them off his case.

"Yeah daddy, he is home," Gohan said with a large smile jumping up into the air happily.

"Yeah it is him, finnaly, it took him long enough," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

A couple of minutes later a flash of light enter the atmosphere and then there was a sudden explosion of dirt. Then afterwards there was a deep crater in earth, and at the bottom was one of the Ginyu space pods. The space pods opened quickly after the explosion, and low and behold from the spaceship came Goku dressed in some rather odd clothing.

It all was odd to Krillin because he remembered Goku coming up in Freeza's own spaceship, at a earlier date.

Goku went up the crater at lighting speed, and soon as he was at the top he was surrounded by his friends, expect for Piccolo and Vegeta who stayed where they were. Gohan, and the other Krillin were the first ones to him, Gohan had him in a hug in no time, and he noticed the other Krillin had a tear eyed look as well.

"Well it is good to see you all again," Goku said with a smile.

"We missed you a lot you big lug," the other Krillin said trying not to cry.

Krillin tuned out the rest of what they were saying, because he knew if he wouldn't he would more then likely break down, just seeing Goku, and the others was hard enough for him to deal with just seeing them alive. He did notice though when Goku walked towards him.

"Hey Goku I need to talk to you alone, please," Krillin said looking at goku in the eye.

"Um sure why not, just um follow me," Goku replied with a smile as he and Krillin flew to a spot not to far away.

Krillin looked at the group for a second, he was sure that Piccolo would pick up on everything he had to say, but then again he was not sure if that was good or bad.

Goku looked at him, "Well I seem to be at a lose, you know my name, but I have no clue who you are, though I have to admit you do seem familiar."

"My name is Shin, I come from a planet in the south Quadrant, called Meso," Krillin said saying he performed lie.

"Well Shin, what can I do for you? I want to thank you for handling Freeza, I could of handled him, but it is easier now that you took care of him."

"Um, Goku, what do you mean, how could you of beaten him, you were in outer space," Shin asked looking a bit confused his Goku could not do anything like that.

"Well simple it is a move that allows me to move instantly anywhere, I learned it on my way home, I call it instant transmission."

"Wow that sounds really neat, now down to the main point, I on a journey when I came across a group of aliens who could see the future. They told me that in what is now three years that a group of androids wearing the leaders RR will come and destroy your friends, and you will die of some heart condition before the battle ."

"What you can be serious, I don't want that to happen is there anything I can do to change that."

"Well I found out more information on this heart problem, and found the solution to it, and if you take this solution, then the heart problem will not effect you, that and now you must train, maybe that will make a difference."

Goku smiled brightly, "Thank you very much, I will make sure we are ready will you help us my friend."

"Yes of course I will, though I have to be off, I have some other things I have to take care off."

"Well till then good bye," Goku said.

"Krillin took off and waved in the air, and left the are to find a spot away from everyone else where he could train himself in secret.


	12. Chapter 12

The fight for the future

I don't own DBZ or its characters

A/N- Well I have to say I know this update is a bit short, and only about a couple of character, I promise starting in the next chapter that it will be focused back on more characters, and Gohan will be a larger character

Daiokken- Thanks for the review, I have to say I don't know, though I really like this story, and getting review does motivate one to write.

Marbus- That is a very good question, well the answer is this, this Krillin is a lot stronger then the other Krillin, and also has changed a lot do to the treats on his life thus his ki signature changed a bit too.

Digi Fan- This chapter is about the person who does

Queen Luana- No, you're a pretty good at writing, you early stories are way better then mine

Dfd- well that I can answer, he is staying to help fight against the androids, then after that he will go home. If you have any other questions just ask.

Krillin looked around at what he had come to call his home. It was a pretty normal capsule home, that was not overly large, but had enough room form him. It was the basic white, with all the basic colors that the capsule corps building come in. This one was one of the few left that they had in the underground capsule corps area that he had lived in before his time travel. The house it self was located in a small cave, in the same northern mountains where Roshi, Chaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo had died in during his time. He had been sensing the fighters and there movements for the last 1 and ½ years, and he could tell what was going on pretty well.

He had sense that Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo were all trying with each other over the time period. He was quite amazed at the amount of power that Gohan had gained from trying with Goku, and Piccolo, but it was not as amazing when he though about his Gohan and how he had done pretty much the same thing training with himself and the others in his time zone. He also felt that Goku, and Piccolo were getting stronger as well, and he could tell they were even strong then they had been in his time. He felt Vegeta once in a while, and he could tell he was a lot strong about the same that he was in his time not long before he died. He also felt that Tien was working on his strength, but for some reason he was not even close to how strong as the Tien from his time period. Krillin, Chaiotzu and Yamcha were another story, it seemed they all had seemed to just give up on there training or at least not go very hard. Chaiotzu just gave up, more then likely cause he could no longer keep with Tien. He was sure that Yamcha's quitting had something to do more or less with Vegeta and Bulma. Those two did surprise him all that much. His other self quitting was the surprise, he wonder what had happened to his other that would of caused him to give up, and wondered what he could do to inspire to the young warrior to keep up his training.

Krillin got off his table, and walked out of his home, he was going to have a talk with Master Roshi to ask him what was going on with his other that would case him to give up. He jumped into the sky outside the cave and took flight flying at a decent speed. As he flew he wonder what was so different from himself and this Krillin. He had spent the last year and a half training in a gravity room similar to the one Bulma in his time had made to let him, and his friends train without being spotted by the Androids. The flight to the island was pretty short, he remember just were the island of the turtle hermit was.

He landed on the sandy island and walked up to the door and knocked. He smiled when he saw the person to open the door was Roshi.

"Well young man what can I do for you, I don't get many visitors around here," Roshi said looking perfectly calm.

"Well um I wanted to talk to you about Krillin," Krillin asked Roshi.

"Well sure, come on in," Roshi held the door open for Krillin as he walked in. The two then walked to the table in the kitchen and sat down.

"So if you don't mind me asking, where is Krillin at this moment?"

"Well I think he is off to go visit with Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. I am not sure when he will get back. So what is it you want to know about Krillin."

Krillin sighed thinking how to put his question about the other Krillin. "Well I have noticed that Krillin has slacked off in his training lately, I was wonder if you could tell me if you knew why that is happening. I really don't want to see him get hurt, and I think he can be a really good warrior."

Roshi gave him a small smile, making Krillin wish he could see his eyes. "Well my friend, that is a very good question, and I think I know the answer. It seems that our friend Krillin has lost his confidence in himself, not that was ever his strong point. He seems to doubt that he can do anything to help the others, and figures it is only a matter of time till it will get to the point when he will feel like he his just getting in the way," Roshi paused for a moment, "It surprises me more that you were able to gain so much confidence."

"Um what do you mean by that Roshi," Krillin asked looking very confused.

"You can deny it all you want, but I know that you are also Krillin."

Krillin almost jumped out of his seat in surprise, he had thought he had done a better job of hiding who he was. "So how and when did you figure it out?"

"Well to be honest I was pretty sure when I saw you, and totally sure when you started to talk, do you forget that you have been in this house for so long, now tell me why are you here."

Krillin sighed again, he knew he had to tell the truth and began to tell the long story of the events that had led to this moment where he was talking with Roshi. After he finished he looked at Roshi, and had a feeling that the old man understood.

"That makes more sense the that stuff that Krillin said you told everyone. Now I promise I won't tell anyone your secret, but I am sure it won't hurt to tell, I just have a feeling in the end it won't matter. About Krillin I will talk to him about entering the next world tournament, and I will talk to Yamcha as entering too. I am sure if it was known you were entering you could get the others to join as well, maybe even Vegeta."

Krillin laughed a bit, "Well I think you have a plan, thanks for your help."

"Well why don't you stay around, or are you took good to talk with you old master."

Krillin smiled, "Well I guess, I have a few story that you might find interesting."


	13. Chapter 13

The Fight for the Future

A/N was thinking about making the three years of training last longer, but I decided against it cause I wanted to move the story along.

Dariokkan- Well yeah, Roshi always does seem to know what is going on, though he normal hides the fact that he his smart by his actions

dfd- This update took longer, but I hope you like this chapter

Queen Luana- Well thanks for the review, I think this action will pick up starting in the next chapter, actually I am sure of it.

Krillin sat crossed legged at the entrance to cave looking over the beautiful mountains that were in front of him. The three years before hand had come and gone in a blur as if everything had had done had ran together. After he spend more time thinking, he decided not to enter the tournament, because he figure that he would not be able to hide his identity over the course of the tournament. It was just to much of a risk to take, but he did talk to all of the available fighter to take a shot at the tournament. Every fighter except for Vegeta were at the tournament. He had gone to watch the tournament take place as well. The Z-fighters of course made the final group.

The first round of the finals had some great matches, Tien beat Yamcha, Goku beat Piccolo. Also both Krillin, and Gohan won, Gohan beat some odd guy with a large afro, and Krillin beat a alligator looking fighter. This set up a Goku v Gohan match, and also a Tien v Krillin match for the next round. First Goku battled Gohan closely till Gohan made a bad step, and Goku ended up knocking him out of the ring, ending the match. Then Tien and Krillin battled each attacking with all they had. The match ended with Tien deflect one of Krillin's Kamehameha right back at him, knocking him out. Then came the finals, all of the X fighters figured Goku would win it with ease, but then the fight started. The two fighter battled tooth and nail, but slowly it looked like that Goku would win the match. Then when he went in for the win, Tien used a solar flare to blind Goku and throw him out of the ring, thus making him the champion. Though it was not a total victory because Goku did not go Super Saiyan in the fight.

After the tournament everyone went back to there training, and he had not seen any of the Z fighters since the tournament. That didn't however mean that he did not know how much strong they were getting. He could feel the increase power that was running though the member of the form earth special forces. He also had worked hard during the three years pushing himself harder then ever. He was committed not to let what happened to his world happen to this world. He felt he owed these people a chance for the future. After much thought he realized that he was not going to undo his world by preventing the attack of androids in this world. That being said, he felt it was his duty to help the others in the fight, plus he knew he might learn something to help him and his world beat their android threat. He took a deep breath, he knew that this was the day that it was all going to start, and he also knew just where the fight was going to begin. He looked out and took one last breath before flying off into the air and taking off on route to his next battle.

Across the world, Gohan was putting his fighting gi on. It looked just like the one he made for his trip to Namek, but was only larger. He had made it himself from things that he had asked Piccolo to make for him. It was perfect right down to the pointed boots. The only thing he did have was the shoulder pads, the cape, and the turban. He wondered if today would be the all important day that the old stranger Shin had told him, and the other about. He thought he had seen Shin once during the tournament, but was sure it was more then likely his eyes playing tricks on him. Something though just seemed familiar about Shin, like they had known each other some how.

"Are you ready to go, son," He heard from the door of room.

"Good lets go, we don't want to be late.

"Yeah dad, I am ready, let's go turn those androids into scrap iron."

Gohan followed Goku out of the room, and the second he was out he saw his mother with a stern look on her face, "Goku, I want you to make sure to watch out after are little Gohan, I don't want anything to happen to him, and Gohan you be careful don't do anything dumb."

"Yes, mom," Gohan replied as goku replied, "Yes Chichi."

The two fighters finally made it out of the building, and sitting just outside the building Piccolo was meditating a foot above the ground, waiting on the other two to arrive so they could leave. His mind was wonder about these androids and just how they would fight, and if they would really show up. "Well you two finally ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Piccolo, lets get going we don't have any time to waste."

"Good, I am as ready as I can be," Goku said with a smiled.

The three fighters took off, but as they started Chichi came out the door and yelled to them to be careful again.

A little bit later three warriors arrived on the cliff that was above the town where the first attack was to take place. Goku noticed that Bulma had already arrived, with Yamcha, and that she was holding a child. It also seemed that Tien, and Shin had also arrived on the cliff as well.

"Well seems you got here in time, I am impressed how much stronger you have all gotten," Shin said looking at Gohan.

Gohan, and Goku were looking at the baby in Bulma's arms,.

"Um wow, Yamcha, I did know you and Bulma had a kid," Gohan said with a smiled.

"Yeah, I though you two would never settle down," Goku said with a equally big smile.

"Well it is not mine, Bulma and I ended our relationship a good while back," Yamcha said oddly not soundling upset.

"Then whose kid is it," Gohan asked looking confused, as did everyone else but Shin.

"We um … it is… um.." Bulma started to say wondering how to say it was Vegeta.

"It was Vegeta I think, am I correct," Shin said.

"Yeah, it is, well we got together um… not long after I broke up with Yamcha," Bulma stated.

"Yeah odd how things work in life," Yamcha added before turning to the town.

"Um Shin how did you know about the child," Gohan asked.

"It was a guess, I figure that was the only person who would make sense since he was staying on capsule corps. Where is he the prince anyway."

"Well who know, he left for space a long while back, and left me alone to raise little Trunks," Bulma said sounding angry.

Seconds after her words there was a explosion in the town that surprised them all.

"It is them, they are here, let go," Shin said looking at the others.

"Um what do you mean I don't feel any high power levels," Tien asked looking at Shin.

"Simple they are androids, they don't have any come on, we got to stop them," Shin said taking off.


	14. Chapter 14

The Fight For The Future

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Queen Luana- Well thanks for the review, and hope you like this chapter

Digi Fan- Yep this is it, will they survive, I hope so

dfd- Well that part is really good, and I need it for something later

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire- Thanks for the review, don't worry about beind behind on review.

As the Z warriors landed in the city they went in different directions, trying not to alarm the people of the town to the danger who was in the town. South City was a large place with many large building, and had a good size population. It would be very easy for one to hide in the town if they choose too. This could help and also hurt their search for the warriors. First it would help them by allowing them to go possible unnoticed by the androids. Then again, the androids would also have this advantage, but it was more likely they would kill at random, and this would be the thing that would more then likely allow for them to find the androids.

Yamcha was searching in one of the town's neighborhoods, the house were the different type of capsule homes that had been place on lots that they owned. Some of them where were more customized then other, but most looked very similar. Cutting down one of the streets Yamcha noticed that two houses that were on fire, and a small business building that looked like it had the top blown off the top. He powered up to singled the others that he might of found the are where sliding down into a street crossing, where he saw two things. One was large, fat and white with orange and yellow clothing on. The other was a old looking guy with a tall hat on, and a both of them had the letters RR somewhere on them.

"So you're the android's well, I though you would look a bit tougher," Yamcha said preparing himself for battle.

"What, you think you can handle me Yamcha," the old looking said, looking at a bit surprised Yamcha, "That is write I have all the information on you and your friends, I gathered all the data back when you battled those saiyans, and add growth rates, and I know you are very weak. Possible the weakest one of the Z-fighters. Just face it in a couple of seconds you will be dead."

Gero suddenly took off a inch above the ground and charged right at Yamcha. As he charged Gero Yamcha, Yamcha could tell that he was moving in for high grab. Yamcha prepared himself to deflect that away. He was right Gero did come in with a attempt to grab Yamcha by the neck, but Yamcha deflected it with his elbow, but Gero pushed his attack and throw a jab that knocked Yamcha back into the ground.

Yamcha rolled to his feet as fast as he could in time to see Gero coming at him again, and again with his palms open. He noticed that his palms had some odd objects on them, he had a feeling that nothing good would come from getting hit with those, as Gero was getting closer he prepare his plan for a way to get in a counter. Gero knew that Yamcha would not be able to stop him from getting his power twice, he was amazed how quick he got into Yamcha and grabbed Yamcha with his hand, but as he did Yamcha disappeared from in front of him. Yamcha had used his after image technique and reappeared, "wolf fang fist," he said charging Gero handing a hard hand into his back. Then punch after punch taking advantage of catching Gero of guard, but as soon as Yamcha was to put in the last blow to do the maxium damage he felt a something from his side, and felt himself hitting a wall. He got up quickly to see what had happened. He felt pain in his ribs, and hoped it was nothing to bad. He looked to see the white android right next to the old one.

"Thanks 19, it would seem that these warrior are a good bit stronger then we were lead to believe," Gero said to the white android.

"That is it," Yamcha said knowing he was not able to win at the rate things were going. "Ka..me..ha…me..ha," he said releasing his most powerful Kamehameha wave.

19, and Gero, just raised there hands in front of them. As the Kamehameha moved into to hit them, it disappeared as the orbs on each of the androids hand glow yellow, and the Kamehameha was gone.

Yamcha looked at them stunned and fell to one knee, "Well this is how this is to end, oh well, well I guess it is fitting."

Yamcha suddenly knocked something moving fast, and the hitting both androids into the distance. The speedy object clarified in front of him. It was Shin, he was still very amazed at the skill that the unknown warrior showed, but it also seemed familiar.

"You ok Yamcha," Shin has standing up looking out in the direction that he had sent the two androids flying.

"Yeah, man you were amazing, you nailed them," Yamcha said walking over to Shin.

"Actually I just got them off guard, I am sure the next time we battle it will be much harder."

Yamcha smiled, but more and more question arose about just how this mystery man was. As he was thing the other came to where he was.

"Yamcha, Shin, well seems you found them," Gohan said landing nearby.

"Yeah, let move, I want to fight them were ever they landed rather then in this town," Shin said flying off as fast as he could.

"Is it me or does that Shin, seemed up really um… more aggressive then normal," Gohan said seeing Shin fly away.

"Yeah I agree, something is up, there is something off about that guy," Goku said landing, "Still let us follow him."

The warriors took off following Shin who was flying at a pretty quick level. They landed not to far outside the town in a small plain.

"Well now if thing don't get more interesting, it seems the rest of the Z fighters have decided to join us, including Goku," The old man said with a smirk on his face showing his confidence.

"Guys I want to take a shot at this, I think it will feel great to get into this if you don't mind," Goku said walking forward.

"Well now, 19 take him down," Gero said.

"Yes, master," 19 said in a high toned voice, 19 walked out on the field and looked at Goku, "I will win, you are an loser."

"We will see about that one, my friend," Goku said, turning super saiyan before charging at the android at full speed.

19 prepared himself for any hit that Goku would hit him with. He was in a way measuring Goku's speed and skill. So when Goku got close and fired at a uppercut he had a better idea of the skills of who he was fighting. Goku knocked 19 into the air, but in just a little while before 19 got hold of himself. Goku appeared up right next to him and fired off a number of jabs and straight punches. 19 was ready this time and defended better., though some of the punches got throw.

"He is so much stronger then I though he would be, I am going to have to find away to get out of here and activate 17, and 18," Gero said under his breath to himself.

"This is not good guys Goku, he is losing power fast," Tien said watching the fight.

"What how can that be, Goku, oh no he did take the medicine right," Shin asked looked worried.

"Well once, but he figured he did need it till he felt problems, and he has not so he didn't take anymore," Gohan replied.

The Z-fighters watched as the fight turned against Goku. Then as he prepare himself to fire a kamehameha wave at the android.

"Goku it won't work," Yamcha yelled out, but Goku did not hear it and fired the blast off, and second later it was absorbed, and Goku was on the ground out of it.

"My turn, Yamcha take Goku home and give him his medicane, and take some your self, we can't lose any of you," Shin said charging out into the field not to far from where goku was, "I won't lose you again my fiend," Shin said to himself.

"19 take out this no body, and be fast about it who knows when the other saiyan will appear," Gero said with a evil laugh.

Shin powered up to max, "Kiao-Ken time 20," he yelled out as his aura turned to a red color. "Now let's fight you tin can."


	15. Chapter 15

The fight for the Future

I don't own DBZ or its characters

A/n- I know it is shorter, but I did want to go into the next chapter yet.

Viktor Kane- Well I this chapter is pretty much all Shin(Krillin v19)

Dfd- Well I picked it well randomly, though thinking I should of named him Kuririn, that would have had an nice effect oh well

Queen Luana- Well this chapter also has a lot of Krillin, and actually some use of Vegeta

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire- Thanks for the review, and well wait no longer you can read this chapter now

Vegeta sat in his own space pod waiting for it to make landfall, and he was already not in a very good mood. I would seem that a electrical storm somewhere along the way has put him behind, and now he knew that he was late for the little fight. He wondered also if the unknown warrior was correct or if he was just messing with everyone, or trying to trap them. Well it did matter, if it was something he did like he had a answer. Kill the unknown warrior. He knew he was now the strongest warrior in the universe, his achievements were going to far out pass that clown Goku's. As he slept he imagined himself fighting his old rival both at there strongest states trading punch for punch with him coming out on top every single time.

Soon a sound woke him up and he quickly opened the pod door in front of him to sense what was going on around him. He felt out power, and quickly picked up that unknown guy's power, but it was way more been three years before. Then he picked up on the other humans as well as Gohan, and Piccolo. The one person he did pick up on was Goku. Vegeta searched harder wondering if he rival had been taken out while he was away. A smile came to his face when he felt Goku very faintly. "Ok, time to go see what this Shin guy can do," Vegeta said with a smirk to himself before taking off at full power.

Shin having just use his Kaio Ken to increase his power looked at the spot where the large white android was standing. He took off right after at the white android, having already prepared his plan of attack. The android on the other hand watched in an similar way to that he watch to figure out Goku's strength. He was a bit surprised that this one reached him quicker and he felt a punch to the face followed by a high kick. He righted himself in mid air. Shin knew that this was going to be his reaction based on the fight that he had with Goku and already was moving to where the though the android would end up. Once there he waited on the android, and now he was unaware. With one backhand to the head of the android he sent the android flying into the ground with a large bang. He the took a deep breath and charged again for another attack. Android 19 who was knocked into the ground found himself to his feet just in time to prepare a defense against Shin. He dodged Shin first punch to the right then countered with a trip that Shin jump above, but this was want he wanted and he hit Shin with a quick energy blast that sent him flying for a second, but a second later he was off guard looking at the dust and Shin appeared behind beside him and kicked him flying into the dirt.

Shin watch as 19 made his way to his feet, he did look that much for the hits that he landed on the android. On the outside the other watched in awe as Shin showed all the skills that he had learned over the year.

"Wow I think is much better then he was before," Krillin said looking right at the fighters.

"No kidding Krillin, he has to be the strongest of what ever race he is," Gohan said before feeling Vegeta coming at them at a high speed.

A second later Vegeta had touched down on the grass no far from the others, he looked out at the fighters, he could see the fighting for a decent bit and was amazed that a non saiyan could so that much skill. Though if anyone asked, he was still a weakling who was getting lucky.

Shin wondered why he was not doing that much damage, he knew that he was going to have to come up with another plan. He knew he could cancel out any attacks with the orbs on his hand. So he would have to find away to get around that problem. Then it hit him and he gave a small smile. He charged the android again, but this time he split half way to the android, non longer using Kiao Ken. 19 would have been happy at this moment if he could of, because it looked like his foe just made a huge mistake, and was using the same after image skill that Yamcha used on Gero. He charged up two huge Ki balls in both hands and fired them both at the two figures,. He was sure that one was fake, so if he killed both he would be dead no matter what. As they hit both images vanished and he started to turn around but he felt the hands on two Shin on his side, and before he had a second though, both Shins fired a Ki blast destroying him on the spot.

Shin turned to look for the other android, but saw no one, he froze at moment. "No he got away, the other one, at some point the had to get away."

"Oh your right, I think the last time before saw him was right before the fight," Tien said looking worried, "Well these two androids don't seem all that hard."

"They are the ones we have to be afraid of, no… he must of gone to awoken the androids, we got to move, I remember on my vision, he was hiding on a mountian lab in the northern mountains off a long road," Shin said taking off.

"Well lets go, you heard the weakling, I don't want to wait on" Vegeta said taking off, followed by the others. To Vegeta the issues was not finding these androids and stoping them before they came online. No he hoped they would be active, so he could prove his might as the greatest warrior in the universe. That he was far stronger then Goku, and this Shin."

Pushing there speeds they reach the road at an decent speed, but just a little bit up the Shin saw a ki blast on the way, He landed quickly to see the two androids that had done so many bad things to his world.


	16. Chapter 16

The fight for the future

I don't own DBZ or its characters

A/N- I think there will be 2-3 more android saga chapters, and 3-5 cell then Shin (Krillin) will get back to his time

Digi Fan- yeah I do tend to agree especial at this point, I mean look at the fight with Cell, but still a really good fighter though

Dfd- good question, well to be honest it of course it not the exact same as Mirai's because it would have Mirai come back, but I would not call it totally different, I tried to a lot of stuff from it, but then again it never says much about what happened other then the z-warriors all died, and from the pictures of where they die, it would seem they died at different places, at different times.

Queen Luana- well he going to have some problems in this chapter

Gohan was a bit behind the other warriors as they landed, he could though tell what was going on very well from looking at the warriors that were in front of him. He noticed that Tien, and Piccolo looked pretty normal, well for themselves, which for was a 'I am ready for a fight' look across each of there faces. Next to them Vegeta has his normal cocky smile, when Gohan looked at the saiyan prince, he could always tell that he was overally sure of himself. Then he looked at Krillin who was next to him who looked a bit worried, which was not that uncommon. The odd thing was how Shin looked, he looked worried, but he also looked a bit confused like something had taken him by surprise, and for a person who had been told of the events of this day in advance that was something that was really odd.

Vegeta looked at the three androids in front of him, one was a tall one with some odd green and black suit on and a red Mohawk, the other two were about the same size, one was a dark hair male, and the other a blond female. Vegeta just smiled to himself, these androids looked like nothing that was all that dangerous, and he knew he could crush them without any trouble at all. That when he would crush these tin cans, he would show he was the unquestioned greatest warrior of all time, and he if he wanted to he could soon after begin the universal conquest he had though of the last time he was in earth years before. "Hey Tin cans, I challenge you, to a fight one on one, I don't care which one of you I crush first just bring it."

"Well, 17 do you mind if I take down this weakling, I am sure it could be a bit of fun," 18 said with a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah sure, hey Vegetable, if your friends enter this fight so will we, go it," 17 said looking at the prince.

"Fine, but who said anything about them being my friends. They are just other who happen to be here," Vegeta said flying over to a small clearing on the other side of a small valley.

"Oh, no..not again," Shin said quietly under his breath. This is just how the first battle with these android began, with Vegeta taking on 18, and he remember that this was the battle where he could come to meet his own death. It just to messed up, it was like fate itself was telling him that he was not allowed to change history. Add to that, that there was some other android which was not in his time frame for some reason. He had a bad feeling about how things were going to play out. He didn't know just how stronger Vegeta got but he was quite sure, that he was no where near strong enough to beat his current foe. He just hoped that he was wrong about that.

"Well let me show you the true strength of a saiyan warrior," Vegeta said as he turned super saiyan.

Gohan was amazed that Vegeta had done this, as was everyone one else except for Shin, Gohan glanced down towards Shin who looked downright depressed, and worried. He wondered why, did he know about the strength of Vegeta the whole time, and the outcome of the battle.

"Great it is already over," Shin said to himself, he knew the moment Vegeta went super saiyan, that he was no stronger then other Vegeta who died in this battle.

"Well time to die," Vegeta said as he charged at 18.

18 stood still and waited for his attack, she was sure that he was far to weak to do anything to her, but prepared her self for the attack though to the untrained eye it would not like it. She just smiled thinking how much fun would be to kick this arrogant saiyan's but. Vegeta throws a combination of punches at 18, who just stood still and took them. She knew after the first punch, that Vegeta was far to weak to do anything against her. Vegeta was mad, how dare this female not go down after the first punch, how dare she mock him by not fighting back. This was not right, she was not even taking him seriously. He pulled back and powered up.

"Final Flash," he yelled as he pulled his arms apart, and fired the blast at the android. The shot cause a large amount of dist to go into the air. "Well see, I told you, she was nothing but a can opener."

He looked up to the unworried androids, then saw the cloud of dust go away and 18 almost unhurt, just a couple of burns, and holes in her cloths. "No, you dead now," Vegeta said charging her, he level a high kick to her head.

"You no fun, I think I will end this now, I just bored," 18 said as she grabbed his foot with one hand, then she brought her other hand down on his leg breaking it on the post she this kicked him in the other shin so hard that it also shattered. "Now little prince, you see you are nothing, to bad, you will die now."

18 powered up a ki ball and pointed at Vegeta's face. This was boring, taking this world out was going to be no fun, she just hoped that she could find something fun to do along the way. Ok time to finish the one, off, we can have some fun before we find Goku. She then felt something hit her in the back and caught herself on the ground, and got up in a second. There was the unknown fighter with a odd red aura.

"Well see, now I have to enter too," 17 said as he took off at the Z-warriors on the cliff.

"Tien, Gohan, Krillin, spread, and attack," Piccolo said to the others who jumped into the ready. The moment he said it he was slammed by a punch by 17 that knocked him down.

17 was not surprised that these warriors were nothing either, this whole planets had no one worthy of fighting, hopefully this Goku was worthy of fighting them, as 17 charged, 16 just stood and watched the fight.

"Tri beat," Tien yelled knocking 17 back away from Piccolo.

"Human how dare you," he charged at Tien.

"Alright I have to help Tien," Gohan said to himself, he charged as well, but the moment he got near Tien. 17 knocked them both down with a combination to fast for them to see.

On the ground, Shin was doing his all to block 18 attacks, but it was useless, all the attacks were hurting, and finnaly she got in a good hit, and knocked him down, she then flew over to the last fighter, the bold human.

"Well now, where is Goku, little man," she said walking slowly over to Krillin.

"I don't know, I don't know," Krillin said trembling knowing in a second he would be dead, "I won't tell you."

"Well are we a little tough guy," 18 said stepping up to Krillin, she bent over and Kissed the small warrior on the check, his look was just priceless, it was so worth it as well, "Well see ya."

Then just left the others flying into the air and in a unknown direction.


	17. Chapter 17

The Fight for the Future

I don't own DBZ or its characters

Queen Luana- Yep two Krillins, well at some point there will be one again

Dfd- First I am going to get him back after the Cell Games which I am trying to get to as soon as possible, and yeah their will be, and don't worry, I don't getting questions at all

Digi Fan- Well for the answer just read this chapter

A/N- Sorry for cutting down on the Piccolo fights, I know they are really cool but I want to get to Shin back to his own time sometime in the next 5 chapters, so I kind of cut down on it.

Krillin just sat on the couch staring at nothing in particular, as he was doing this his mind was racing a 100 miles a second. He had to wonder why the heck the androids didn't just kill them off when they had more then enough of a chance to do so. If these androids where the same ones that Shin had told them would come to kill them, then why were they not died. For all the pain they had caused them, none of it was going to be long lasting, and he was sure that the androids knew it when they caused the damage. It seemed that they really only cared about having fun. That was a odd thing for two evil killers to think like, and also why did one have to be a beautiful woman. More over why did that woman have to kiss him, the one who was hopelessly worthless when it came to women.

Down the couch looking very similar to his past self was Shin, he mind rapped around it self thinking of the illogical developments that had taken place. He was not a bit shocked that he and his friends had lost so badly. No he knew he was going to lose when the start first started. That was not the shock. The shock was that they were all alive, including Vegeta. He was sure that the androids in his time would of killed him like they did his friends. In fact he was sure of that fact. Also why was there a third android in this time, that was not in his time, or was he in his time period somewhere hiding in the background were it was decided against activating him for some reason.

As he thought to himself he felt a really strong power, it felt like it was both Freeza, and Goku. He broke away from his though at that moment and leaned forward trying to figure out who the person could me.

"Um Shin, do you have a clue what is going on, is it another one of the androids or cause I know I feel Goku out there, but I know he is upstairs, and I know Freeza is dead, right?" Krillin said looking worried.

"Welll I have no clue what it is, it is really troubling," Shin said looking confused, he then felt another power that was a bit off, but he knew who it was. It was Piccolo-Kami, the same power he had when he lost his life in his time. "Krillin, I think Piccolo, and Kami have returned to being one being."

"What really, I had no clue they were that powerful," Krillin said in awe of the power Piccolo was putting out.

Suddenly the phone began to ring, "Well I go get that," Krillin said going to the phone, "Hello Kami house, this is Krillin how can I help you?"

"Krillin you will never believe what I found he have to meet me out here in area 48-2b" Bulma said excitedly over the phone, "Right now please."

"Right away, just give me a second."

"Shin, we have to go meet with Bulma she found something," Krillin said putting down the phone.

"Well guys, what is going on with that battle, it is insane," Yamcha said walking down the stairs with Gohan.

"Yeah I felt my dad's power out there, but he was next to me the whole time."

"We will figure it out, Gohan, Krillin did you get the location of this stuff," Shin asked looking between the young saiyan and his other self.

"Yeah, let's get, just follow me, and we should be there in no time," Krillin said a second before jetting out of the house and into the sky, followed by the rest of everyone else.

The group took no time to arrive at the spot, as the flew though they could fell that Piccolo, and this new power were battling each other somewhere near south city. The spot Bulma had found the stuff in was a green field with some trees and some ivy. Sitting in the middle of that field was a large object cover over with something green.

"What is it, Bulma, what did you find," Krillin asked bulma who was looking over some tools near her air cargo.

"Oh guys you won't believe me, but this thing is some type of vehicle, unlike anything that I have ever seen before."

"Ok, just what is it, some type of space machine or something, any type of writing on the machine," Shin said already afraid he knew the answer.

"Yeah, it says Capsule Corps on it, and even has the symbol, but I know for a fact that we have never made anything like this."

"Could it be a copycat company, someone who stole you image and name," Gohan asked looking up at the machine with is mind thinking of possibilities.

"No Gohan, it is not, I can tell from the handy work, that it was made at capsule corps, in fact, I know cause it has some of the tell signs I left when I make things. In fact I would of said it looks like something I would of made, but I did make this, well that is what is so confusing about it."

As Shin watched he knew that it was another capsule pod, which may account for some of the changes, maybe there was another time traveler in this time, but how, maybe he came from a different time period. Well thing just were going wrong, he might as well admit who he was, and find out if the universe would blow up. Thing looked like they were headed that way anyway. "I know what that is, I know it very well," Shin said loudly stepping forward.

"What really did those people see it in the vision," Yamcha asked from not to far away.

"One second," Shin said putting his hand in his pocket, pulling out a capsule. He then throw it out causing another machine to appear. When it appeared everyone one was a bit shocked.

"Um…Shin… Where did you get that, is there another Capsule Corps somewhere in the universe," Krillin said looking in disbelief.

"No it was given to me by Bulma personally," Shin said thinking this would be the moment to see if the universe would blow up, "In fact Krillin, we are one in the same, I came from the future, not from another world."

At the statement, everyone was just in total shock, Shin just shock his head, happy that the universe had not blown up yet.

"Yeah, I knew what was going to happen because I lived it, in our time Goku died of a heart problem, and Vegeta was killed in that battle we last had, Piccolo, Chaiotzu, and Tien were killed in a later battle. Gohan, Yamcha, and myself hid from the androids who lost interest in us. Bulma over that time you made the time machine, and when I came back you told me to falsify my name when I came back, I can say I know of this time machine, because you already made one.

"Wow, um what happened to me to um… become so much different, I mean you so a great warrior, and I am not," Krillin said looking at Shin in awe, thinking that he could be that powerful.

"Well when Goku died, I was forced to raise gohan, and man I guess I just grew by being around the kid," Shin said with a smile, "Also this androids seem to be a bit different, first they did kill us when they have a chance, and now this new power, or whatever it is."

Gohan, and Yamcha both had weak smiles on their faces, Gohan a bit more proud thinking that he other still was doing well.

As they looked around they found some odd large bug like cocoons that had been cracked open. "Well now, I think this is a bad sign," they said as the felt the unknown power disappear, and then a second later Piccolo headed back to the Kami house.

"Well I think it is time to get back," Bulma said, "Um you want a ride, I think you might want to save your energy."

At Kami house, Piccolo was very upset with himself, he had just battled some green monster named Cell, and even was able to get a edge at one point of the fight, now he only had once change to stop him and the androids, and it was to stop the androids. He thought back to the middle of his fight with the odd green bug like creature.

"Well I bet you wonder who I am, I am Cell," Cell said with pride, "I was made of cells of all the great warriors of the galaxy, by the great Dr. Gero, but at last when I came around Gero was dead as were the androids, it turned out that a small group of the Z warriors killed them. So I go them off guard killed them, and took a time machine back to this point, now I can become perfect, and I will."

A knock came at the door of Kami house, Piccolo opened it to see 17 and 18 outside.

"Well is Goku home, we want to have a word with him," 17 said looking right at Piccolo.

"Sure, I will tell you but first you have to fight me," Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Well fine, this will be a nice warm up," 17 said as 16, his sister , Piccolo, and himself flew to a nearby island to have a small fight.


	18. Chapter 18

The fight for the future

I don't own DBZ or its characters

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire- Thanks for the review, this chapter does have two small fights

Queen Luana- Well we shall see soon, I give it 3-4 chapters till there is one Krillin again

Digi Fan- yep, well I figure that would be a good place for them to find out

Piccolo stared down across the green lawn of the small island which the two had landed on. I had taken a good 5 minutes for them to arrive on the island. Now his enemy was across from him, the single foe he had to take out to make sure that Cell had no chance at becoming perfect. As he looked over to the other side of the field he saw 18, and the larger 16 standing up away from where the fight was going to take place. He wondered why Cell had said nothing about the large android 16, he wondered if there was something different about him from the other two. Whatever the case now he was going to have to put his full power to use and take down this treat, cause he figure a non perfect Cell would actually be beatable, but this perfect Cell, well they had no chance against him. He flexed his arms up and prepared himself.

"Hey green bean, are we going to fight this fight sometime this century," 17 said with a mock grin on his face.

Just from the look on his face, Piccolo could tell 17 was no taking him seriously., he charged up quickly, kicking a handful of rock into the air, flying at high speeds to 17. He could tell as he approached that 17 was not prepared at all for his new power, or at least with the effort he was putting up. Piccolo slammed his fist into 17's stomach, and 17 stepped backwards and spit out some blood. Piccolo figured it would be wise and kept on attacking he kick 17 low popping him up into the air a bit, then he knocked him back a good ways with a quick upper cut to 17's chin.

17 got up and was mad, this Namekian had just shown himself his worthy, and had done him some damage, he did know what the heck had happened to cause him to get so strong, but this was not over by a long shot, he was not going to give in this easy to the namekian, no way. He charged at Piccolo who looked ready, he faked a uppercut to catch Piccolo off guard, and brought a punch down to his chest with all his power, but Piccolo countered it perfectly, and he was knocked back but so was Piccolo. At that moment the warriors knew the fight was going to be a long one.

A little bit before on the other side of the planet, the other Z warriors were sitting in a Cargo plane. When each felt Piccolo's power rise. When it happened they all were alarmed, and each had a more serious look on their face.

"Um, guys what is going, on" Bulma asked as she looked back at the oddly overly serious warriors.

"Piccolo, I think he is about to battle one of the androids, actually I am very sure of it, and that other power just disappear from sight to, something is up," Yamcha explained to Bulma, "If there was only a way for us to stop these androids."

"Oh wait, I think there is, I was making this device, but I am not sure that it will work or not, I just have to add some finishing touches," Bulma said with one of her odd smiles.

Shin was about to start taking when Krillin leaned forward, "Well, Bulma, why don't you take me to this place, I am sure the others can fly to Kami house or to where ever the androids strike next."

"Um are you sure, Krillin, I mean this won't be that easy, in fact it could be very dangerous," Bulma asked looking at Krillin.

"Yeah I am, guys, well if you don't mind, I want to do this," Krillin said proudly, he knew that he now that he didn't have to be a coward, that there was a version of himself that was not, and in fact that one was a heck of a warrior, and person.

"Um, Guys why don't you go back to check on Goku, I am going to go help Piccolo," Tien said undoing his seat belt.

"Tien stop, I don't think you will be able to help him," but as Shin finished the statement, the back of the cargo ship was open, and Tien was gone.

"Well guys I think my dad is getting better, can we check on him," Gohan asked hopping that the small but quickly increasing power he felt was his father's coming back from the brink of death.

"Ok, Gohan, like Shin said, I we can't fight these androids now, so why not," Yamcha said giving Gohan a thumbs up.

"Well ok, but once we know about Goku, we got to go back and help the others," Krillin said, soon the others were gone from the ship as well.

Tien flew low to avoid being seen by the androids, he followed Piccolo power, and soon was flying at near sea level over the ocean, and a bit later he was landed on a island, he could see two fast blurs moving across each other fast. He focus his third eye, and could make out that it was Piccolo and 17 exchanging punches and Kicks a high speeds, both of them looked like they had a lot to give. They danced across the sky like to fighter jet in a dog fight to the death. Each exchanging blow after blow soon thought he could see that both were on the ground breathing hard.

Then he felt it, it was the odd power, he appeared from one side of 17.

"Well Piccolo, it seems that you have helped my work, I should thank you for this," Cell said as he laughed.

"17 get away form him, he his hear to absorb you, and destroy you," Piccolo said charging a large energy ball before throwing him at the Green monster. Cell then knocked the act away with ease, and grabbed Piccolo by the neck and stabbed him with something that looked like a stinger, and throw him into the sea.

"Great, this is not good," Tien said thinking how powerful this new enemy was.

Across the Ocean where the heroes were just arriving at Kami house, Gohan felt Piccolo fade out. He mind and heart almost stopped at that moment, as he wondered how his hero could of died so suddenly. He had to avenge Piccolo. Gohan began to start walking off before he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Son, you can't you will just end up like Piccolo, there is nothing we can do now, we just have to wait," the voice said.

Gohan turned to see that his father was behind him, he had transported to the spot. Gohan felt overjoyed at the fact that his father was alive, as was everyone around him, he could see the others look teary eyed at Goku.

"Well guys, it seems that I will be a factor in this fact after all, right Shin, or um should I say Krillin, " said with a smile:I am very impressed that you turned out so strong, and to be such a great person."

"So, Goku, um do you have any ideas," Yamcha said looking at his old friend with a smile.

"Yeah we have to go meet Kami, and I think he has something to help us."

On the battlefield, Cell was about to absorb 17, when suddenly he was nailed by 16. Tien was impressed at 16 power, he gave Cell a real run for him money, everything he did worked, it seemed that this tall android was actually could win, and it also he could tell that this android was really that evil. 16 then fired lots of blast at Cell, and now it looked like it was all over. He was happy that he was not going to half to do any fighting.

"Wow, 16 you're the man, with our power, I am sure we can run right over the universe," 17 said smiling.

Tien watched 16 say nothing, just act like what he did was normal, not giving into 17 talk of personal power, he was more sure that this android was a bit different then the others or at least 17. Then he felt it, Cell was not dead, but it to late to do anything before anyone could do anything 17 was gone, and Cell looked different. Tien remembered what Piccolo said about absorbing, and from what he was feeling from the increase of power, they wouldn't have a chance. "Great oh well, I got to give it a shot," Tien said taking to the air quickly, aiming down on Cell who was moving towards 16 and the injured 18.

Tien sighed to himself at least Cell had not noticed him yet, well he though of all his life as it ran together, and he was happy about this way of death it if would only lead to the others having a chance to beat Cell.

"Hey Cell, here is one from the no-count," Tien yelled out as he fired his firest Tri-Beam down on Cell.

Tien keeped up the pass he was knocking Cell deeper down a whole, but he knew he could not beat Cell or do major damage just delay him, he looked at the androids.

"Get out of here now, please, I beg you, leave," Tien then kept firing.

18 watched amazed at the sight, this simple human was giving his power up to hold off Cell, the one who was going to destroy her, what was with these humans, they seemed really odd. Then it hit her also that this attack also took his own life from him, a person who could of escaped. Why… why give up your life for someone who was your enemy. She took of out of range of Cell, at least for now.

Tien smiled as he saw his mission was a success, he fired off 3 more tri-beams and fell to the ground.

Cell soon was on the surface of the island madder then a hornet.

"To be stopped by him, what the heck, I can't believe, that stupid human."

Goku suddenly appear in front of him, and he notice him walk to the ocean and pick up Piccolo, and then appear next to Tien, picking him up as well.

"You must be Goku, that is a neat trick, hey want to fight me," Cell said with a smile

"Well I will, but not now, I will later when it will be much more fun," Goku said disappearing.


	19. Chapter 19

The fight for the Future

I don't own DBZ or its characters

I can'r reply to review anymore but thanks for the reviews, they mean alot

It was a pretty day outside, it was one of those days which you would want to do nothing else but sit outside and enjoy the sun, and the weather, where being inside would almost be a total crime against humanity. That fact made it so much stranger for it to be the possible last day the earth would hang in its place in space. As each of the heroes landed on Kami's Lookout, they all knew that everyday, Cell could just decided to end them all, and there was not a thing they could do about it. Even Vegeta knew this fact well. He had shown up again, on their way to the lookout. In fact the only person who was not with them was Krillin who went off to get the machine to shut down android 18.

"Well where is this place I can get strong," Vegeta said after walking right up to Piccolo, "Don't play dumb, I know you and the old Namekian are one, and he knew where it is located."

"Well don't be in a rush, I am not sure that you can handle the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, It atmosphere is unlike anything any of us have ever seen or experienced," Piccolo replied under the influence of his Kami side.

"I don't care, I can handle this, I know I can, remember I am the an great super saiyan, the strongest warrior around," Vegeta said proudly, "And I will go first, I will go along as well, there is not another in this group worthy of training with me."

"Fine, um Vegeta you can go first, um Gohan, and I will train after you are done, then Gohan can go in with Piccolo after that," Goku said with his normal happiness.

"Good, I see you see how things are Clown," Vegeta said with a smirk before following Piccolo off to the Time Chamber.

A day later Krillin was flying though over the ocean, looking for any sign of the androids, he had been given the remote to turn of android 18 by Bulma, and now he had to use it, he went over it a dozen time in his head. He had to do this, it was the only way to slow the thread to the universe they had created, if he didn't he and his friends would all be done, from either the androids or from the new power(1). It had to be that the android kissed him for fun to mess with his mind, so that they could have more fun killing a weakling like him later after they killed all the others. Then that just did make sense, they could of killed them all already, but for some reason, they didn't. Plus something inside of him, told him that he could just turn her off. Could he be having feeling for this android, no he couldn't she was nothing more then a killing machine, like Shin had said, but they killed most of his friends in his time. Things were different in this time, he was way different from Shin, and their was only 2 androids in Shin's times as well. Has he looked at the islands in front of him, he had no clue which one she was on, or if he could do what he had to do. He picked the island randomly, and soon landed in a bunch of trees, lowing his power level so the androids had no chance of picking up on him. He moved slowly to a opening, and there she was, standing with the large android, highly damaged. The male one was no in sight, maybe something had happened, maybe Piccolo had beaten him. That would mean by turning 18 off, the threat would be over, and he was sure he could take the large one with the damage that he had.

As he looked he thought about what he would do if he turned her off, he plan of attack, then the image of 18 kissing him went over and over in his mind, he stepped forward with the device in his hands. 18 turned and saw him and his device, and knew that for her, her time was over. She knew the device very well, and she knew once she was turn off, that her was not going to come around again, never to have anymore fun, or anything else.

"I see that you know what this is," Krillin said looking more determined then ever in his like.

He dropped the control and stepped on it, "You need to get out of here, that thing is on its way here I can feel it get closer."

18 just starred at him, why had this human just spared her, why didn't he just end her, it would have been the more logical decision. Was it just cause of the kiss she gave him, no she knew that was nothing, and she was sure it was nothing to him. Also why did she have these odd feelings inside, true she had been human at one point in life, but now as the cyborg, she was not to have such feelings, but for some reason she did for this small human. She turn to see in the distance Cell coming at them. "No it is to late," she said quietly to her, then she noticed a yellow aura appear in front of her.

Vegeta had gotten out of the Time Chamber only a hour before, he already could feel just how much strong he had gotten do to the training, the moment he left the chamber. He knew he was stronger then everyone else, he was far stronger then even Goku, and this was his chance to prove his place as the greatest of the great warriors, and last true saiyan. He was going to kill this Cell, and maybe start his new empire with this world, its people would make good slave, to weak to challenge him, minus those who would have to be crushed, and he would have to pay attention to the growth in their power, he could have achieved more then any saiyan, and even Freeza, if he did it right, but oddly there was also a small part of him that for some reason did like the plan. It told him that he was wrong, but he knew he do his plan even with this troubling problem.

He prepared himself, and looked down at Cell. He was going to see if this Guy was for real with the first attack, He approached Cell quickly and throw a simple jab, but the jab was not even close to being blocked. Then also Cell had no chance at blocking the punch or any sign of seeing the punch, in short, he knew he was better already. He decided this would be a good chance to show Goku, and his friends just how much stronger he was. So he went to work knocking Cell around with punches, and kicks. Not knocking Cell down, but just keeping him in the air. At the lookout Piccolo, Shin, and Tien were upset, not that Vegeta was winning, but how, and they knew that Vegeta could be just as much of a problem in the future, they already saw what he did to East City, those thousands were all killed by him.

"Well Prince, you want to prove that you're the best, well if you let me become whole, you can see if you are," Cell said causing Vegeta to stop.

"What do you mean, I am the best."

"Well if you kill me know there will always be a doubt, if you think you can prove it, let me become whole, it the only way, you can prove you're the strongest ever."

"Fine, I will let you become, whole, it won't make a difference."

Cell flew down right at 18 who looked to scarred to do anything, Krillin could see it, she looked afraid, she looked human. At that moment he knew he made the right choice, Krillin powered up, felling a bit more powerful, and moved between Cell, and 18. 18 was even more shocked that this human would try this useless defence, but she noticed his normal white aura was tainted with a bit of pink in it as well.

"Hey try this monster, Kame…Ha…Me…Ha."

The beam with throw the air, but suddenly another wave knocked it off course, and Krillin did have a chance to slow down Cell again, a second later 18 was gone, and Cell was changing, he just looked shocked, Vegeta had used a beam to deflect his, their was nothing he could do, Cell had just taken his love, and he could do nothing, do to Vegeta.

"Well, you seem weaker," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Krillin though could tell he was faking for some reason, and began to back up heartbroken, feeling like his useless normal self. Cell disappeared and then nailed Vegeta to the ground, Vegeta did even have a chance to defend. To Vegeta it did make since, but then he remember Goku pulled the same Trick against the Ginyu, and began to feel like a fool. He powered up to max, and began to attack, all of the attacks missed.

"That is it, Final Flash."

The beam put a whole through Cell, Vegeta just started laughing at how dumb the monster was to just stand in front of his beam, now he was useless as a fighter, and he knew he would win. Vegeta was sure for a second he would lose,. Then suddenly, Cell became whole again, as if he was never hurt, and Vegeta knew at that moment he was outclassed, and he training was for nothing.

"Well, this is no fun, I think I will have a little announcement later, I think we should have the Cell games." Cell said as he left.


	20. Chapter 20

The fight for the Future

A/N- thanks everyone for the review, and after the Cell games Shin will go back to his time, just so you all know, if you have any questions or commits, please review, actually just please review, thank you for reading. Now here is the chapter.

Something different was going through everyone mind over the week that had just past, which was not much of a surprise considering just how different the members of the group were also just as different. Krillin, and Vegeta were nothing alike, just like Piccolo, and Yamcha were nothing alike. The one thing that they all shared is the desire to beat Cell, even Vegeta had this desire burning deep inside of him.

In fact for Vegeta, all he wanted was to crush Cell, but he was really not sure if he could, it just did seem fair, that when he had the chance to prove he was the strongest warrior, that Cell would just become more powerful, and crush him as if he were nothing but a small little fly. It should not of been that way, it should have been his day. It should have been the day when he came to his full glory and brought back the saiyan empire, and the royal legacy of power. Vegeta looked at his hands as he thought, he had been spending the last week training as hard as he possibility could, using the gravity room at levels his body would never had a chance to take before his experience in the hyperbolic time chamber. He was going to make himself strong enough in that week, and looking back he knew he was not going to get embarrassed twice by this bug.

Across the planet in the house that belonged to Goku and his family, Goku and his friends were celebrating Gohan's birthday. Goku smiled at all of his friends who came to the birthday party, they had been such good friends over the course of his life, and he could not of asked for a better life at all. He had only spend one day in the time chamber, and he knew he was still weaker then Cell, but he had was looking forward to taking on Cell, it seemed like a impossible challenge. Just the type Goku had always loved to try his whole life. Something inside of him told him that he was not going to be on earth for much longer, and seeing Gohan fight we with he knew for some reason, it would be him to beat Cell, and take his place as the guardian of the earth. Goku looked across at Chi Chi, with a sad smile, he had tried to spend as much good time with his wife as possible, but of course he did say anything about his feelings about the upcoming battle.

Next to Goku were Tien and Yamcha, smiling at Gohan, who looked so much bigger then when they first meet the boy during the fight with the saiyans. Which seemed like a whole life time before this moment, a moment when the idea of monsters like Freeza and Cell were not believable, but things then were still just as hard. They both just hoped they would live to see the end of this fight, and they both also knew that at their strength they were not going to be much of a help in the fight to come. Tien had taken a break from his training and spend the whole week with Lunch, which make Lunch's week and then some. Yamcha on the other had kept training, not having anything better to do, even spent a day with Shin in the time chamber when he need someone to train with. He knew he was much stronger after the experience, but he knew that even with the increase in power, he could hardly help against someone like Cell.

On the other side of the room Piccolo sat silently watching the party, he was talked into coming, but the real reason was, he wanted too. He wanted to wish Gohan a Happy Birthday, and his long time rival, and the others. He had well somehow became came friends with them at some point and time, though he was unsure exactly when. During the last week, he mediated and also worked on getting Dende to come to earth. He like Goku was sure he would not beat Cell, but wanted to try, and he like Goku knew that Gohan would be the one who could beat him. During his time training with Gohan, he felt the extra special power in the boy grow, and become something even greater then before. Looking at the boy he smirked thinking of the past, and how he had changed due to him.

Krillin also watched looking at his best two friends in the world, he had a fake smile plaster across his face. His mind was only on one thing the last week, how he had lost 18 to Cell, and why he failed his friends. He felt like he was just a failure unable to shut down 18, and unable to save her. No matter how he looked at it, he was the reason everything was so bad. Over the past week he had done nothing but thing about her, and about how she looked scared at the end of her time, but also he had checked up on 16 to make sure his repairs were going well, and when they were done, he would ask the android a lot of questions about 18 looking for answers about her. 16 would try to help, but the large android felt he also needed to help somehow in this fight too for his new friend.

Down at the other end of the table, Shin watched the others, and had a large smile. Having this party for this Gohan, made him a bit homesick again and he remember the good time he had with his Gohan, working and training over the years. He looked around at everyone's faces, and smiled. They were so happy, how he wished he could sit around a table in his time, and do this, he had to make sure that help to make sure these good people did He had been training all that week, he spend a day in the time chamber Yamcha, in that year of training he figure out that as he got stronger his Kaio-Ken attack helped less and less. Also the higher the Kiao-Ken attack the less power he gained, he began to wonder if he had max out his human potential. He did know if he could help in the fight, but he was sure he could at least to a little bit.

Gohan sat looked at everyone at his party with their smiles on their faces. He also smiled, he felt like the last week was perfect, he was able to spend more time with his father, then ever before, and after his training he spend the rest of the time with his father having fun, minus this one point when he ran across the odd rich people trying to build a doomsday protected building. He also thought of his run in with Lime on that journey, and his fathers old enemy Tao. He made himself remember kind people like Lime, and her father, and he knew he would have to put his all into the fight ahead. He just hoped he could make a little difference, but he was sure if his father and Piccolo took on Cell at once, they would be able to take him, and save the world.

As the group celebrated Gohan's Birthday, they all had smiles, but they all knew the Cell Games where the next day.


	21. Chapter 21

The fight for the future

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N- Well it is almost time for Shin to go back to his own time, and well the normal warriors will be gone for the rest of the story, hope you like it, and please review, I like those things a lot. Also I did add some in a edit, but I have to say, this is not the TV Cell games, that would take way to long to write, and also I want to get Shin back to his own time. Also the Cell games was like um at least 4 fights put together, and many people argue drags out way to long.

The day was again perfect, everything seemed set up perfectly for the Cell games, the warriors were the strongest they could get themselves, and Cell was actually excited to see if there was anyone who he could have fun crushing, he hoped that Goku would be that person, but was not sure about that. He wonder how strong the other warriors were, though he knew he was strong because he had most of their dna in him except for the short one with hair, who was not in Gero's computer. Maybe he could be a challenge, no he was not a challenge he could feel that he was a human, a strong one, but as with all other humans, they were limited to their current state, and would not be able to advance past a certain point. So the only challenge would come from the saiyans, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan, and maybe the namekian Piccolo.

On a nearby hill TV reports were prepare the live coverage cameras to send the feed of the game to every TV and radio around the world. The world would all be watching to see if the Earth Special Forces, the group who saved them from the nasty aliens who attack a few years before. Their was also Tien, the world champion who was their to fight for the planet, along with Krillin, Ma Junior, Yamcha, and three odd gold hair fighters. ZTV had its top reporter at the games, he went over to the most recognized fighter and hero of the much, the three eyed Tien.

"Champ, could you please tell me who you gold hair friend are?" the reporter asked.

"Well simple, they are friends, they are here to help, and trust me when I say they are really quite strong, and it is great to have their help," Tien said looking at the area.

"Well good to hear that, now what do you think our chances against this Cell are, do you think you and the others can carry the day?"

"Yes, I think we can, we have to so we will, that is all there is to it," Tien said with a smirk.

"Alright, now let us get the Cell Games on," Cell yelled in a loud tone getting every ones attention, "Now you can fight me one on one or what ever, just don't make me bored."

Goku, and Piccolo both stepped into the ring at the same time, each knowing the best chance they had at taking Cell was to fight together.

"Well Goku you ready for this fight," Piccolo said looking at the Goku out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes of course, but this is going to be a hard fight."

"What, you don't think we can win huh?"

"I did say that, Piccolo, I know we will win, no one can beat us,"

"Well I say, it is Goku, and Piccolo, I did expect to have all my fun at once, oh well this should be a good one at least, well world have fun while you are still alive," Cell said before laughing.

Cell looked at Piccolo and Goku with a large smile on his face, he was not really sure how strong the two would be, but he was sure that he could handle them, He watched as the two prepared themselves, and the watched as they attacked. There speed was quiet good, in fact Piccolo much faster then the last time he battled him, and Goku was way faster then Vegeta when he battled him. He blocked there attacks but was forced back when he did so. He then found a small opening, and went thought it and kicked Goku to the ground, then grabed Piccolo's arm when he punched and throw him across the ring. He then noticed they disappeared when they hit and then spotted them again. He fired two ki blast to get them to move, but they just disappeared. At that moment Cell knew what happened, and a second later he was on the ground looking at a kamehameha wave and a light grenade flying at him. He rolled to his left and dodged both of them.

He then watched as they both charged and attacked hitting his ribs really hard. He actually felt pain for the first time. He then pop up away them to give him some room then appeared right behind them and k nock both almost out of the ring.

Cell watched and thought, this idea of ring outs it was going to cut into his fun. He decided to end that idea. "Well I change the rules, I say if you kill me, you win, if not I win."

On the side the reporter stood in awe of what was going on," Um champ can you please tell me what is happening, do you understand."

Tien stopped for a second to think, and form the right answer that would not send everyone into more of a panic, "These are just some of the even more advance moves that the great hermits all knew in the past."

"Wow, you mean even before the turtle hermit, this is great, new skills, of course they would come out when he have a new danger," the reports said with a smile.

"Yeah, you can say that," Tien said thinking maybe it was not a total lie, but pretty sure it was.

In the ring the fighters were going tooth and nail, trying to get a advantage, and well it did look like anyone would. Cell back up against the side and disappeared as Piccolo attacked from behind only to hit a after image, the he went into the sky and fired a wave at the two. Only to have it miss, the action went on repetitive to a large degree, with one side getting a small edge for a second, but then it switching back to the other side.

Cell was actually getting a bit tired how could this be he watched as Goku and Piccolo backed up and prepared himself. It was a easy attack style too, it was the one they used at the start of the fight. It seemed rather odd that two such great warriors would uses the same type of attack two times in a fight, and such a simple one made I even more odd. He then watched the attack happen in a similar fashion as before he counter in an similar way sure he has them, but then both disappear, and then kamehameha, and a special beam cannon are headed towards him, and he can't dodged them.

There is a large explosion, the only the feet of Cell remain. Everyone jumped for joy.

"Well champ, it looks like you were not even needed," the report said amazed that the fight was done.

"Well I just happy it is over, why don't you talk to the winners," Tien said with a smile.

Then suddenly Cell was back he rose out of his feet to be whole again, and lunched a attack that cleared everything around him, it was a circular attack. Gohan who had been watching the fight knew his father and hero were going to die, and lost it, suddenly reaching a level above by any saiyan.

"Don't hurt them," he yelled firing a Kamehameha bursting the bubble that second. Gohan charged hitting Cell so fast he could not even move. Cell looked up amazed at the power of this kid, how could he be so strong. He went to attack, but suddenly was on the ground again. There was nothing he could do against this boy, a mere saiyan boy. He got up to be knocked down again. He then though of a way to increase his power and used every inch of his genetic power, and that of the boys who also belonged to him, he felt the unlimited power of those genetics.

He then caught Gohan off guard and knocked him to the ground. He then watched Gohan make some type of counterattack on him, but it was totally out of rage, and lacked in form, almost completely. Cell smiled to himself thinking how he would have been doomed if he had not tapped into the part of his own DNA that came from Gohan. Cell caught Gohan's punch mid-air and throw him into the dirt, and then charged him throwing perfectly placed punch and kick. One after another in perfect combonation. He could tell the youngest saiyan was getting weaker. This was the perfect time to end this match, and kill off his little problem for good. "Well this was interesting, time to die boy…Kamehameha.. Max power"

Cell fired off the blast knowing Gohan would to, and he did as well, soon the two beams were in a tangle slowly the blast towards Gohan. Gohan struggled to keep the beam from killing him, his mind went over everything that was depending on this battle, on all of his friends, on his mother and on his father. Then he was able to gather the extra strength from somewhere deep inside to push his power higher, and keep Cells waves somewhat in check.

"Guys we have to help," Vegeta blurted out, thinking how bad it was to have to help his enemy to save his own life. The whole idea was just wrong to Vegeta, but he knew he had to say it and he had to help even thought he was not going to like himself for doing so.

"Yeah, lets do it," Shin said preparing himself for whatever would happen next in the fight, also thinking of a way to end the fight faster.

Every warrior powered up some using Kaio-ken, and Goku, and Vegeta going super saiyan. Each one by himself had no chance at making a difference in the fight, but maybe if they all attacked at the same time they could make a difference in the fight. Each of them knew they had to try to help Gohan.

"Now everyone attack," Goku yelled out.

A group of blast hit Cell but it looked like they did little to no damage. Each of the warriors was pretty much out of power, even Goku had used up most of his power, though he had lost most of it during his first fight with Piccolo against Cell.

Shin watched the struggle of the young saiyan, and could not help but thinking of the other young saiyan who he had left behind in his own time period. At that momen he knew what to do, and he knew he had to take down this enemy, or this world would end up worse then even his, he knew his life did matter anymore. That protecting his friends, even if he would be unable to go back and save his world, was all that mattered. He charged right at Cell full powered at his max Kai-ken level. "Cell this one is from the future."

Shin fired of two distructo disk that both sailed on target. After firing the two disk, Shin fell to the ground out almost all out of energy. Cell side stepped them with ease, but he then had to forget at least partly about the kamehameha wave,. Cell turned his attention back to the wave, but he knew already it was to late, he tried as hard as he could to push the energy wave back towards Gohan, but nothing he did made a difference, then there was a large explosion, so large it knocked everyone off their feet. When the dust cleared Cell was gone.

"Guys, we did it," Krillin yelld out happily, thinking how this one was for 18, and how she would be happy if she could know about the death of the person who took her life.

Then the smoke cleared, and a dead Shin was there, he had been to close to the explosion when it went off, but if he had not pulled his move, Gohan would not of been able to get off his move, and win the fight. Everyone was suddenly depressed. They knew he gave his life to help them, but still he was a good friend, in many ways their savior as much as Gohan was, and now he was just gone.

"Guys, we can wish him, back I mean he has died before, but he has not been wished back but Dende's dragon."

"Um what do you do with the reporter," Tien asked looking at his friends.

"Well simple, um Tien make something up on how you won the fight, they will believe you, because you're the champion," Goku said as he and the others left leaving a confused Tien standing there thinking away to explain the event to the reporter who was still out cold.

Shin felt odd, as he looked back around at a place he knew well, it was other world, he could see the people in line for judgemen, and he looked and could see that it was not as big as the last time he had been there when he was killed by Freeza, but then suddenly after he was there, he felt strange again, and closed his eyes, he was then on top of Kami's looking at his friends. He wondered what had happened for a second then remember that Dende was making new dragonballs for a new dragon who could bring him back. He just smilled at his friends.


	22. Return to the Future Part 2: chapter 1

The fight for the future

I don't own DBZ or its characters

A/N- This is the next mirai time part, actually the rest of the story is in this time period

Shin shock himself as he smiled, thinking about the age of peace that was going to take place on this earth. As he smiled at his friends he wonder what they were going to wish for next. From what he remember from Dende, the new dragon was going to grant two wishes not one. He was sure that the first wish had been to wish back everyone that had been killed by Cell. Now he glanced over a nervous looking Krillin who looked like already knew what this second wish should be. He also noticed that everyone else was talking about ideas, without noticing Krillin's nervous dancing around.

"Guy," Shin said in a loud tone in order to get the attention of the others, "I think Krillin has an idea for the second wish."

"Oh don't worry Shin, it is not that important, the guys are just thinking of a way to help you when you get back," Krillin said looking back at Shin with a weak smile.

"Yeah, buddy, we were sure we could think of a way to give your world a better shot of recovering once you crush those androids," Gohan said with a large smile turning to his friend.

"Yeah thanks, but I am sure we can handle it, I have a feeling this wish of Krillin's is important to him."

Krillin gave a small smile at the statement of his other, "I want to wish that 17, and 18 were turned back to human."

"Why, they are human cybrogs right now, they are twins from what my information tells me," 16 said in a robotically fashion.

"Wow, interesting, well then never mind," Krillins said moving back quietly.

"Well I guess if you wish to help, I could you a large bag of senzu beans," Shin said hearing that Krillin didn't need his wish anymore.

"Well sounds good to me, alright, Shenron, We wish we had a large bag of senzu beans," Goku said loudly toward the dragon.

"Your wish as been granted," Shenron replied before disappearing.

"Well I think it is about time for me to be getting home too, I have to say this has been an adventure that has showed me a lot about my friends, and myself. I know now that we can beat these androids, thank you, I am very happy to have been able to spend this time with you," Shin said throwing his time machine capsule.

"Well, Shin, you may not be the same as this Krillin, but I still feel as we have been friends forever," Goku said hugging him.

"Yeah, man, you sure helped us a lot in that mess," Yamcha said with a smile.

"Well tell this other Goku hello for me," Gohan added with a huge.

"It has been a honor to fight with you," 16 said from one side.

"Well, your not bad, for a human," Piccolo added from behind everyone.

Shin got ready to leave, and then he smiled at his other self, "Well Krillin, you should go find that android of yours and tell her how you feel, I just wish our androids would have been more like yours."

"Um..thanks, Shin, you showed me, a lot of things about myself, and I think I will be much better for them, thanks," Krillin replied waving.

Shin got up into his machine, and set it just like how Bulma had told him to, what seemed like ages before, but what was in fact still years in the future.

(Now back in Mirai Time)

In what was the makeshift waiting room, of capsule corps; Gohan, Yamcha, and Bulma now were waiting full of excitement, and anticipation over what would be one of the more important moments in the last handful of years. They had just seen Krillin leave a few moments ago, but the moments of waiting for him to return took forever. Yamcha was resting against one of the couches with his arms crossed in front of him, his mind going over the possibilities of the adventure that Krillin was having in the past. Bulma was in the control room wondering if anyone would ever know the greatness of her genius and if she would ever get to see her great machine again as well. Trunks sat in a chair not really playing much attention to anything. Then Gohan was in deep thought wonder what effect the trip to the past would have on Krillin, and if he would learn way he had not been able to turn into a super saiyan yet, and he would know if he was strong enough to go super saiyan. Overall each was worried to different degrees, and ways about if Krillin would make it back at all from the adventure.

Suddenly a blue flash of light, and the machine was there. It looked just as new as when it had been used first. Gohan, and the others watched with great interest as the opened. Then Krillin got out of the machine, and jimped down to the floor below the machine.

Gohan just starred at his old friend, and teacher, he looked different now then he did a few seconds ago, of course it had been more then been a few seconds, but still he could tell that Krillin had spent 3 years in the other time line, he looked a bit older. He did seem the weaker for it at all thought. In fact, Gohan could fell that Krillin's power was far beyond that when he left, and he wondered what this great adventure had been like to change this person so much. Yamcha could also see these things in Krillin as well. Even Trunks, and Bulma could tell there was a difference in Krillin.

"Guy, it is so good to see you," Krillin said with a warm smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, Krillin, it only been a half of a hour," Bulma said with a smile.

"So what were they like, I mean what were we like," Yamcha asked with a smile.

Suddenly Trunks turned to hear anything about the father he had never known, and Gohan also turned interested in hearing about his now long dead father.

"Well I have along story then to tell you, and well I was given some things to give to you when I was able to spend time with certain others," Krillin replied with a smile looking at Trunks.

"Well Krillin, do you think we can beat the androids now," Gohan asked hopping for a positive answer.

"Yeah, we can win, but we also have to beat someone called Cell too, but I am sure we can do it, I think we need to go at them tomorrow, I had just been wished back when I left," Krillin said, at the last part everyone was a little stunned, "Well I will tell you all about it over dinner, I think you will all like the story."


	23. Return to the Future Part 2: chapter 2

The fight for the Future

I don't own DBZ, or its characters

A/N- it has been along time since I put up a DBZ chapter, sorry if it is not that great.

Gohan slowly slide on his has left boot finishing up putting on the Kami gi, that was similar to the one that his father had worn all thought his whole life of fighting and time of being a hero, and even know, Gohan was sure that in other world Goku was still wearing the same gi as he trained to become a stronger and better warrior. His mind was still perplexed by the actives of the day before. In the morning when he woke up everything was the same as it had been every day since his father had died, and now after becoming a young man, he was sure that things would always keep going down the same dark and hopeless past. Then Krillin climbed into the time machine, and reappeared only nanoseconds later. The change in those Nano seconds was total. Gohan could feel the new power growing in his old mentor, and friend.

Gohan could feel this new power, and wonder just how much better his friend was, and for the first time in years, he had a good feeling about the future, about the chance to defeat the androids for good. Then at the dinner that night, Krillin told them about how things had happened in the other universe, and how Dende created a new dragon for them to use, and how the Nameks also settled on a new planet and created Dragon Ball on it as well. Which meant, if they could find away to defeat the androids, and this creature named Cell, then they could head to Namek and get Dende to come and be the guardian of year, and possible maybe be able to wish back Goku to alive. This was all so wonderful; Gohan could hardly believe any of it. Also the fact that this younger version himself was not only able to go Super Saiyan, but hit the second level was amazing, and he felt horrible for still not being able to even go Super Saiyan. Gohan slide on his second boot and walked out into the hall to see that Krillin, and Yamcha were both already there waiting for him.

"Krillin, are you sure that we can take them, are you sure we should not wait any longer, I mean, the last time we went against them, things did not turn out very well for use," Yamcha said sounding a bit doubtful about the chance to beat the androids.

Krillin just smiled, giving a confident look which was more confident then any look Gohan had ever seen him give before. "Well, I understand you concern Yamcha, but I know that we can win, and to be honest I know that we have to win as well, if we defeat them now, I think we can find Cell and destroy him before he can become a real treat to us. Now I just want you to check 18's moments as I take down 17, and then I will help you destroy 18 as well, it should not be that hard. And I am sure that if we just fly out of here their computers will spot us, and they will intercept us."

"Yeah well, I guess I am just nervous like you said, well I guess this beats just dying slowly in this horrible time," Yamcha said with a long sigh.

Krillin then turned his head to Gohan, and gave him a small smile, "Well champ, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I want to make this place better, and change our own future for good," Gohan replied with a happy smile.

"Good then lets get moving, we have a world to save," Krillin said before walking outside and taking off into flight showing enough power to get the androids to intercept them, but not enough to show his power.

He was correct and within a few seconds the two dangerous android did indeed intercept them and flying in front of Earth's Freedom fighters.

Krillin landed on a spot on a green field that was below them, followed by the others who each land on a side of Krillin. The android landed across from them, and smiled at the small group of the remaining Z warriors.

"Well Krillin, I see that you have decided that it is time for you to end you life, it is about time, I was getting bored killing these simpletons, and I think I owe you for what happened those years ago," 17 said touching a arm which had to been attached at some recent point to replace the one he had lost.

"Well look, little Gohan, has grow into a nice little man, he could be a nice little play thing, or maybe Yamcha I am sure he could be fun as my play thing," 18 added with a little twisted smile.

Gohan looked over at Krillin to see what his reaction was, if he would start too looked worried at all, or mad, but he did show any emotion, he just looked focused, and after looking at him, Gohan himself also suddenly felt more focused himself. He turned his eyes to the two evil beings.

"Well I will give you a chance to surrender and change you ways, but then we both know that is not going to happen, so I have come to kill you, and stop you crimes," Krillin said looking at peace as the words came out of his mouth.

"Well, that is funny, a weak human like you," 17 said to his sister with an evil smirk, "I will kill this one myself, and you can do what ever you want with the other two."

"Well thank you, I know these two will be some fun," 18 said looking at Gohan with a look of pure evil on her face.

Krillin walked forward, and began to increase his power, slowly it increased, going higher and higher. Gohan just starred at Krillin amazed at the growth in power that Krillin was showing, and when it finally stopped going. Gohan was wide eyed, at the sight, Krillin's power was great, and he was not even using the Kiao Ken attack that he used when he trained with him.

"Gohan remember focus your anger, you can do it, focus you emotion, and you will take out 18 without my help," Krillin said with a smile looking back for a second.

Gohan looked at 18 who was looking at him and Yamcha, he could feel his hate for her building, slowly, then quickly, coming though like a mad rush, then he just let go thinking of the pain this evil woman had caused so many people, he just did care, he had to do his part, he had to stop her. Something at that moment just snapped inside him, and suddenly he powered up higher then ever, his could feel that something was different, his energy felt different, has he saw the blank stare from Yamcha, he knew what had happened. He had done it; he had become a Super Saiyan. Then flew up a bit and charged right at 18, throwing an elbow at the standing 18. 18 smiled to her self as she blocked the elbow with her right forearm.

"Gohan, you are going to be a fun play thing, but you should know that a super saiyan can't beat me, you should know that after what happened to Vegeta," 18 said licking her lips.

Gohan then started to grow mad, but calmed himself and backed up, and waited for 18 to counter attack, when she did he saw it coming a million miles away, he knew why Vegeta had lost to her, because he let his anger control him, and did not think the battle though. He watched as he got hear and throw a series of punches which he dodged with ease. Then suddenly he felt something that throws him off, and at that moment he was nailed by one of 18's punches and landed on the ground. He had lost his focus for a second, and knows 18 were a bit away from him about to fire a shot that he was sure would kill him. Then suddenly 18 were knocked to the ground by a knee to the side of her head. Yamcha had joined the fight with her at the right moment. Gohan turned his eyes, to find what though him off, it was Krillin he had used some type of Kiao-Ken and was taking 17 apart. 17 were known on the ground getting up, and Krillin stood without a mark on him. Gohan looked to see that 18 noticed her brother's problems and he knew he had to intercept her. He knew if he did get in the way, she would catch Krillin on the blind side and knock him out and finish him without a problem. He felt his anger grow again, he just had to stop her. As she moved to help her bother he got in the way. And hit her in the stomach knocking her back then he fired a Kamehameha wave that engulfs her leaving nothing but dust. He turned to see Krillin finish off 17 with a large Ki blast. At that second everything was changed they were not the servants of the androids they were free from them. Krillin turned to them and smiled.

"Well just one more then to do," He said taking off.

Gohan followed him, but was unsure where he was going, and soon they were in deep mountains, where he landed on what looked like a research center that had been destroyed by someone, more then likely the androids. Krillin though looked around for something, what Gohan was unsure of, and then he knew what this had to be, Gero's lab. This is where Cell had to be. He watched then followed Krillin down what used to be a stair well. There in the light that coming from the wholes in the sides of the room, he saw a tube with green liquid, and inside, was Cell, or a small little thing that would be Cell.

"So this is the thing that is so dangerous," Yamcha said looking closely at the small creature in the tube. The look of anger on Krillin's gave him the answer.

"Yeah, it is, and now I will kill him, before his evil can spread on this planet," Krillin said powering up a Kamehameha wave, and firing though the tube."

Krillin turned to his friends, unsure really how to feel, he just gave them a thumbs up, and then took a deep sigh, thinking of the adventure he had just been on, he turned to his friends with a smile, "Well it seems the treat to this planet is over for now, I guess we should go find this New Namek."


End file.
